My Brother's Best Friend
by jaggirl-katie
Summary: MY FIRST FAN-FIC! I hope you like it. Bella is in love with Edward, the go on a little holiday with the whole gang. a series of events unraveal and Bella has a car crash, end up in hopital and leaves forks. will Edward stop her. Up coming sequel!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own nothing. Twilight is a great book!

They are all human. Bella and Emmet are brother and sister and Alice and Edward are brother and sister, rose and jasper are brother and sisters.

Brothers best friend

Chapter 1

BPOV

It had always been the same, after every football game, my brother, Emmet, would bring his best friend, Edward over.

I have had the biggest crush on him ever since I first saw him on the first day at Forks High School. He was on my brothers football team. I have never seen him play, but always wanted to, but I can never find the courage to stay in the same car as Edward, let alone have a conversation with him.

" Bella! Alice is here!" Emmet roared from downstairs.

It made it worse that Alice was Edward's little sister and when I would go to the Cullen's house I would find my self blushing like crazy. But only if he was in the same room.

I ran down stairs completely forgetting Edward was there and then. Bang!

I smacked in to his muscled back. I deeply turned red and apologised.

" s'kay. I'm sure your not going to kill me. Let me help you up." he held out his hand and I had notice I had been lying on the ground mouth open, until I heard my brother snicker.

I grabbed his hand not wanting to be a complete idiot. " Umm, I'm fine. Sorry, are you ok? I didn't mean to…' I trailed off nervously.

He chuckled. " Don't worry. I'm sure you are going to go through enough torture, with the way my sister always give's you make over's.'

I blushed again. Did he really notice me that much?

" Bella! Hurry up!" Alice called.

" Well, tell Charlie I'll be back soon… um, Bye." I blushed and walked out the front door.

My jaw hung open when I saw Alice in Edwards Volvo. How could she? This meant Emmet driving up to the Cullen's house and Edward, possibly, being in the same room as me.

" Alice!, I hissed once I got in the car. " Are you trying to kill me? You know I like your brother. Why are you torturing me like this?"

Alice rolled her eyes. " Hmmm, Well, your sleeping at my house to night. Charlie gave me permission to kidnap you." she said clapping her hands together. " and Edward is getting a lift from your brother. So, yer, yes I am trying to kill you."

Alice drove the car down the familiar road down to the Cullen's home. I refused to talk to Alice, since she decided to put me through complete torture.

But I had no chance Alice always won. " Come on Bells, be happy. This maybe the night. Edward said something about waiting after the game. About seeing some one."

My eyes shot up to Alice's face. " who was he talking about?"

" hmm, I really have no clue. Could it be you? That would be so cool. No more strange silence's once he walks into the room. I did mention that I'm sharing a room with Edward.''

My mouth opened into a big O shape. As we pulled into the drive way my mouth was still wide open. I was going to be permanently marked. How could she? Friends don't put each other through this kind of thing.

" Breath Bella." I inhaled unsteadily and got out of the car.

I walked into the Cullen house and saw Esme, I smiled. She was like my mother. Ever since I moved to forks I would look up to Esme.

" Bella, so great to see you. I'm so glad your staying night. I'm sorry that we're renovating, but I hope you don't mind sharing with Edward and Alice?'' Esme said sweetly.

Mind! Did I mind, I was going to completely lose my mind. Me sleeping in the same room as Edward! Was this house completely insane. I held it together though and just nodded.

" Come on Bella, we need to get you all fixed up and looking hot!" Alice squealed." Have fun you two. Edward will be home soon, I hope you don't mind Italian food for dinner Bella?"

I smiled Esme was always caring. " No I would love it. I have always enjoyed your cooking Esme." Esme nodded and left me to fend for my self. To night was going to be long and when I mean long I mean a never ending night.

I sat on Alice's half of Edward's room, I was to afraid to even look in the direction of his side of the room.

" Ok, so we want you to look very sexy for Edward. Don't we?'' I blushed. I liked Edward so much, but tonight was just not going to end well. " smile Bella, please let me dress you, fix your hair, and you make-up."

I scrolled at her. " for what? We aren't going out. Are we?''

Alice sighed nervously. " well, you see…'

" See what Alice?" I urged her on.

" I kind of told jasper to come with Rose and we would go on a triple date thing."

" Alice! Your did what?!" I was about to rip her throat out. She was going way to fair tonight. I stopped in my path when I was the door open, from the corner of my eye.

" Umm, I hope I'm not interrupting something." I turned around to see Edward. Staring. At me!

I grabbed the clothes that Alice held and ran to the bathroom. Wow. This was shameful. And what she made me wear was worse. I understand it was a warm day today, but what Alice made me wear was just not me.

White Short shorts, dark blue tank top and white high heel shoes, that went with the shorts. Agh!

Today wasn't my day. I was about to step out of the bathroom when I heard Alice and Edward talking. I knew it was rude, but I couldn't help myself.

"… Alice what was I meant to do, I like her and Emmet said we were going to the movies." Edward said.

" God! Your such an idiot! Can't you tell!" Alice shouted, frustrated.

" Tell what!" Edward shouted back.

" You are completely blind, I swear to god, one day she will stop liking you and then you will realize."

They were talking about me. I wondered why, Alice sounded quiet angry and Edward sounded frustrated. Did he know I liked him.

" Realize what Alice? Stupid little pixie!" Alice sighed, frustrated.

" You wait and realize. She will tell you, when she is ready."

I berthed out in relief, Edward didn't know I liked him. I knocked on the door and opened it. Edward got off his bed and walked out the room. He seemed so angry.

" You heard ay?' Alice looked at me. " Wow, it looks great on you." Alice quickly changed the conversation.

But she was hiding something. I had no clue what she was hiding, but I wanted to know. Or did I want to know. I looked at Alice and she shook her head, No?

She didn't want me to know, I must have looked confused, because she shook her head yes. So I guess I didn't want to know. At least I had Alice to tell me.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: hi I want reviews to tell me if I keep writing the story or not

Chapter 2

I walked down the stair's trying not to trip myself on the way. I hoped I didn't look over dress, I mean we were just having dinner, but Alice had told me I would have to wear the same clothes to the movie's. I took the seat across Edward. I bet Alice purposely made a spot their. Esme had set the table and we all began to eat making conversation.

" Well, Bella I love what your wearing. Did Alice pick it out?" I nodded, trying not to show I had a full mouth full of food.

" What do you think Edward? Does she look nice?" I shot Alice a death glare.

" Yes, Bella you look very nice." the whole table went quiet. Did everyone know I like Edward, but him?

And of course I blushed and he chuckled. That did it, now I was completely read. I looked at Alice and the everyone at the table started to talk again. I was so busy trying not to blush I forgot to say hi to Emmet, Rosalie and Jasper.

" hey. Jazz, Rose and Em, when did you get here." They smiled, Rosalie looked at Emmet and smiled. They had been going out for six months and I'm happy for them they were the perfect couple. And Jasper and Alice have been going out for a year.

" I drove them up here." Emmet began. " shows how observant you are Bella." Emmet joked. I looked down at my plate embarrassed. Alice must of sensed this and changed the subject. Thank god!

" So, what movie are we going to see, we don't have much to choose from, but I really wanna see a romance movie, not that movie with the girl who has multiple personality disorder." everyone laughed. " It's true! But I have decided we are going to see 'ghost of girlfriends past'"

" cool what time does it start?" Edward questioned. God he was so perfect.

" If we leave now we will be able to make the six thirty showing." everyone got up and said goodbye to Carlisle and Esme. We walked out to the cars and I some how ended up being in the same car as Emmet, Edward, jasper and Alice.

Alice and Jasper were in the front, Alice repeatedly mouthed the word sorry but I just ignored it, because I was in the middle of Emmet and Edward.

The silence in the car was working! It was driving me completely insane!

Emmet finally broke the silence. " So, Edward looking forward to the movie, did you tell her what time?" I looked over to Edward who simply nodded.

Huh? Who was this ' her ' they were talking about? I was thinking so hard I didn't even notice the tear running down my face.

" I'm Glad you got me to met up with Tanya. I mean I just met her, but I think things could really work out." more tears fell from my eyes as Edward talked about Tina or what ever her name was.

" Hey, bells are you ok, your crying." Everyone, but Japer turned around and looked at me. I hated this much attention. Alice slightly turned her head and glared at him.

" Y yer," I sobbed. " Just bit my tongue."

I looked at Alice who was having a silent conversation with Edward. She managed to mouth ' you idiot to Edward ' the car stopped and to my surprise Edward completely lost it.

" OH shut up! Alice! I'm sick of you saying just wait and she will tell you! Who the hell is she and I might possibly hate her guts! How dare you tell me I can't date Tanya." Edward roared, he got out of the car and stopped off.

I sat their completely dazed. I can't believe it Alice had been telling Edward not to date. I got out of the car what else was their to do I had to tell Edward how I felt for him. I had to stop hurting myself like this, maybe he would like me back.

I walked to the corner of the street and that's when my heart shattered into a thousand pieces of ice. I was completely frozen just watching the guy I love kiss some other girl and when he pulled away from her…

I was pained to see him look at her like that, they walked into the movies hand in hand, as a happy couple. Maybe Alice was right I should have told him earlier.

" Bella?" I turned and saw Alice walk towards me. " Come on, we need a girls night and this time we go to your house." I smiled at that, at least Alice was supporting me. " here." Alice said, Handing me a tissue.

" what's this for?" I asked confused, then I realized I was crying. " Oh." I weakly laughed, under the tears.

We walked back to the car and Emmet took one look at me and shook his head in disgust. " Edward is going to pay. How could he do this to my little sister?!" Emmet hissed under his breath.

" Hey, Em. He doesn't even know I like him, so don't ruin your friendship. He smiled and pulled me into a bear hug. I had always loved Emmet. He just never knew when to shut his mouth at times.

We drove back to the Cullen house, Alice said we should go back to my place, but I refused. Emmet kissed me on the cheek and hugged me good night before leaving, with Rosalie. Jasper kissed Alice and they said their good nights.

I walked up stair's and into Edward's room, I sighed and lied on Alice's bed.

Alice came in and she wasn't her usual self. " Oh, Bella I'm so sorry, I am this is all my fault, I should have never invited him to go." Alice jumped on her bed and hugged me tightly. We sat their for god knows how long, until the door opened and Edward walked in. I immediately got up and walked over to the French doors and walked outside onto the balcony.

The moon shone making everything peaceful, I missed the moon I hadn't seen it in a while and the stairs, it was beautiful. I had never seen the sky like this in forks before and I liked it. I was forgetting everything that happened to, but he had to walk up next to me.

" Hi." I said. I wasn't good at lying and I wasn't good at hiding my emotions for him.

" Hey, you looked upset earlier. I thought you might want to talk about it with me. But I acted like a jerk tonight. I don't mind if you want to ignore me." I swallowed hard and looked up at the sky.

" Umm. Yer, Well, I'm going to go, nice talking to you." I said in a rush.

" Bella wait," I stopped and turned around. " I was thinking about sleeping under the star's tonight, care to join me."

" Ok, I'm just going to get Alice. I didn't want to be alone with him I went inside and found Alice.

" Alice he wants me to sleep outside with him. Come with me?" Alice smiled.

" No this may be the right time to tell him you have feelings for him. Look you only have a short time before, I give up and burst and end up telling him.' I looked at her shocked.

" No!" I shouted.

" No what?" Edward said. " Bella we have to talk. So can we go outside on the balcony."

I started to walk to the French doors. When Alice pulled on my wrist. I turned to look at her, she mouthed the words. ' Go '. I followed Edward to the balcony and looked into his green eyes.

" Bella, umm is their something I don't know?"

Yes " No, why?"

" you just act differently around me, you blush all the time, always smile and Alice always looks between you and me. I just though something was going on."

Yes Edward, there is something going on, I am completely in love with you, while you are dating the tramp from the cheer leader group. " I don't know, you know Alice more then I do." I shrugged it off and I could have sworn I herd him say I love you, maybe my mind was playing games on me.

EPOV

As Bella turned around I whispered I love you to her, but she didn't hear it.

Tanya was great, but she never lets go of me and it drives me insane. I told her that I didn't really like her after we saw the movie and I ended up getting slapped in the face. I walked back into my room, Bella and Alice were watching some horror movie.

Bella was hiding behind a pillow and I couldn't take my eyes off her, I knew she was upset I just didn't know what about.

" Can I watch with you guys?" Alice nodded- not taking her eyes from the TV - and patted the spot in between Bella and Alice.

I sat in the middle and at one of the scary parts Bella practically jumped into my lap.

" I'm sorry." Bella whispered. I hugged her tight against my body, as she clung to me from fright.

" it's ok" I said, Alice smiled in our direction and Bella fell asleep. Alice turned off the movie and looked at me, a smug smile on her lips. I rolled my eyes and carried Bella to Alice's bed.

" I told you." Alice said.

" told me what?"

" That… oh never mind, you looked so cute together, you know that. Why did you go out with the bitch of the school?" I sat down on my bed and Looked over at Bella.

" I was trying to make some one jealous and it didn't work I don't think it did and I though it was doing the right thing." I replied.

" Yes making Bella cry is your definition of jealous then it worked Edward."

" Huh?" I had no clue about what she was talking about, or that was at least what I kept telling my self. I loved Bella I could say it though. I had always though of her as my Bella, but I knew she would never be mine.

" Edward, don't play dumb. I know what your doing. Good night."


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: please let me know if you like it **

**Chapter 3**

**BPOV**

**I woke, to the dim light shinning through the windows of Edwards bedroom. I hadn't realized I was on the bed until I rolled over and didn't fall. I sat up confused and saw Alice staring at me. I had the best dream ever and Alice had the goofy grin on her lips and pointed to Edwards bed. He was still asleep but what was Alice bugging me about and that's when I covered my mouth with my hands. I knew I talked in my sleep, but I must have talked about Edward.**

" **How bad?" I asked, hoping, with all my might, that he didn't hear me. Normally if I had a nightmare I would scream, but it wasn't a nightmare it was a good dream, about me and Edward. **

" **Well, you said I love you to him about ten times and then you woke up, nothing to surprising and by the way thanks for stealing my bed." Alice giggled. **

**Edward groaned and threw a pillow at Alice and I broke in hysterics at the sight of Alice's shocked face. Alice Stood up and stormed over to her brothers bed and started jumping on him. I decide it would be fun so I jumped on him as well. **

**As soon as he got up though he pinned me down and started to tickle me and tickle me and tickle me. I couldn't stop laughing. **

" **Edward!" I shouted. " Stop!… Please!" I screamed and he stoped. He still hovered over me, carrying most of his wait, but I still got that awkward feeling.**

" **Awkward!" Alice whistled. **

**I rolled out from underneath him and walked out the room, getting one quick glance at him before I left the room and he looked hurt, and sad. Was he upset I left? No he couldn't be, he would never love me, I was his best friend's sister for gods sake and his sister's best friend, very confusing I know, but it is the truth.**

**I walked over to the bathroom and I had no Idea what I was meant to be doing, but I just stood their looking in the mirror, stalling. I couldn't like Edward. I had to stop it was just hurting me and ruining our chance of a good relationship. **

**I walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to Edward's room and their they were again. Having their own little conversation, I would have listened, but I got the stab of guilt that I got from yesterday. **

**I walked through the door and got Alice in mid-sentence. " Edward, the girl who like's you is…" I caught her gaze and stared her down. " … um I can't remember now, thanks Bella" Alice winked, but I was throwing daggers with my eyes at her. **

" **Hey, I'm Going to pack my stuff up so I can go and then I'll call Em, to pick me up." I said, trying to make my voice even. **

**Edward looked at me. " I was thinking I would go over their. I'll give you a ride." He smiled. That crooked smile, that made me want to faint. I blushed and looked away. **

" **Umm… Bella, you won't have to pack I threw your old clothes in the trash. You won't need them." Alice said with a nervous laughter.**

" **Hey, I don't think no one would mind if I killed the evil pixie ,that threw away the sweater my grandmother made." I smiled evilly. **

" **Come on Bella, you can kill the Evil pixie soon enough. I have to get you home, before chief Swan barges in here with a loaded gun, thinking Alice really did kidnap you." I couldn't help myself I ended up laughing at his joke. While Alice had total horror flushed across her face.**

" **Edward! Take Bella home! Now! I wanna live! So much shopping to do!" Alice cried.**

**I Hit Alice on the head and made a run for it, but as clumsy as I am and really forgetful, I tripped in the high heel shoes I was wearing and I forgot I didn't take them off. The pain burned in my anckle and Edward was by my side at once.**

" **Bella! Are you ok?!" He said worriedly. I bit down on my lip I wanted to scream, I think I twisted it really badly. " Alice! Get Carlisle on the phone now! Tell him to get here and help Bella!" **

**I tried to stand up but I had to lean on Edward for support. My Ankle hurt so much right now. Edward picked me up and carried me to the living room and gently placed my ankle on some pillows. He left the room, but came back with and ice bag and gently placed it on my now-swallowen ankle. I Winced, but did not pull away. **

" **Thanks, I'm such a klutz!" I yelled. It was only fact. I have never been able to walk over flat surface's or I attract danger to myself. Emmet gave me a nick name for that ' Danger Magnet '. Emmet finds it so funny, but scares the hell out of Charlie.**

" **Bella, calm down. Carlisle will be here soon and help you… Alice! Is he on his way!" Why was Edward caring so much anyway? I looked into his eyes to find he was looking directly into mine. I blushed and looked down at my foot. Now it was swollen.**

" **Yes! He is on his way! Bella! Are you ok!" Alice shouted.**

**Arg! I hated this much attention, I wish a hole could swallow me up, NO! I wish I wasn't such a bloody klutz. I looked back into Edwards eyes. It was a never ending pool of green. He looked into my eyes as well, but this time I was frozen. Their was so much emotion in his eyes and the way he looked at me was completely different to times he looked at me.**

" **Bella, I…" Edward sucked in a breath. " I…" I looked in his eyes and yet again, I got lost in the endless pool of green. **

" **yes Edward?" I whispered. I had no idea why. I sensed we were not alone, but didn't tare myself away. **

" **I… umm…. Better get you home." I nodded, but he hissed something under his breath, I wasn't sure what it was and I didn't want to ask so I just let it drop. **

" **Omigod Edward! Why can't you just tell her!" I looked up at Alice. Confused. " Edward, please just tell her. I promise it will be ok." **

**Ok if I said I was confused before, their was nothing to match what I was feeling now. Alice was pleading Edward to do something. To do what? Confess he sleep's with a teddy. Come on, get real. The tension was killing me. Every second, I looked in between Edward and Alice, again they were having a private conversation. Edward looked like he would explode. I had to brake the silence. And now! **

" **Hey, I'm sorry. I didn't get her quick enough." thank you, Carlisle. " Well Bella, what have you done to your self." he walked over to Examine my ankle. I bit down on my lips, God it hurt. " hmm… Well you seem to have just twisted it badly. I think you will be off it for a couple of days. Maybe the rest of the day and tomorrow, then you should be able to walk on Monday." **

**I sighed in relief. Firstly I didn't have to go on that shopping trip Alice had planned and second I didn't have to do anything for two days. How cool. But I would still properly find something to attract danger to myself.**

**He put my foot down and the ice back on. The swelling seemed to be gone, but the feel of the ice on my foot felt nice, even though it was cold anywhere in forks. **

" **Well, great. I hope your happy Bella, now we can't go shopping are you happy? Are you finally pleased. God your such a klutz!" even though most of it was true, Alice still hurt me. She had no right to have a go at me for hurting my self. Well, I guess she can. But still an angry pixie like Alice is never good. **

" **I'm sorry Alice, we'll go after school on Monday… ok?" Alice jumped up and down and clapped her hands together. I was her favourite Barbie doll. Thank you god. I was being sarcastic. " Umm, Carlisle. Do you think you could wrap my foot up and then I can get home?" it sounded as if I pleaded. **

" **Sure." he tried to be gentle, but I bit down on my lip, I though I was going to burst a hole in my lip. Edward must have sensed I was in pain and grabbed my hand. I felt an electric charge was over me. Great now I have to concentrate on not hyperventilating. When Carlisle was done I let go of Edwards hand and for some reason he looked hurt.**

" **Edward, you can take Bella home now. I can't come, sorry, I invited Rose over for shopping since Bella is now injured. So Sorry Bella call me when you get home or don't I'll be busy anyway." She smiled and ran off upstairs'. she was trying to kill me. **

**Edward helped me to the car and opened the passenger door for me. Just like a gentle man and then I gulped I was going to be in the car with Edward. Alone in the car with him. Just me and him. No one to help me. **

**He got in the driver's seat and started the car. HELP!**


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I would love to get review and let me know what you people really think. I don't mind if you hate it I would like you people to suggest thing that would help make it better. If you think it is crap tell me if you think it is good tell me.

Xxx Katie xxxX

Chapter 4.

BPOV

I sat their. In his car. I tried to speak, but my attempts failed I got really nervous or I couldn't speak because of the lump that formed once I got in the car. I stole a couple of glance's his way, but blushed and turned away. The silence was what you called ' awkward '. I couldn't even breath properly. I mean, here I am sitting next to a god like man and he is sitting next to plain and ordinary Bella.

" So… how is your ankle?" He asked, eyes still glued to the road ahead of him.

Well, my ankle is ok, but I would better if their wasn't this crazy static flowing between me and you. " It's ok, I can always count on Carlisle." the last part came out in a rush, but I couldn't breath around him. Well, when I'm this close. I took an unsteady breath and instantly regretted it. He noticed.

" Are you sure your ok? You seem so nervous and uncomfortable, what is it?" He said, he looked in my direction before pulling into my street.

You, you are my problem. I have a massive crush on you! " No I'm just going to be really board, you know, because I can't walk." I gave a nervous laugh.

He pulled into my drive way and cut the engine. I was frozen for a few seconds, but I manage to collect my thoughts as I put my hand on the door handle.

I opened the door and was about to get out, when something caught my wrist. I turned my head to see, Edward, less than an inch away from my face. And then his lips were on mine.

I was frozen. He was kissing me. Edward Cullen. Was kissing me. Kiss him back you idiot. A voice in my head told me.

And I did, I pushed my lips closer to his, if that was even possible, I wrapped my hands around his neck and his hands moved to my hips. He pulled me closer to him and we kissed with so much passion, setting off fireworks in my mind. Then his tongue went over my bottom lip and I opened my mouth to his warm and gentle tongue. Our tongues danced for a while then we broke away. Once we heard the tap on the window. It was Emmet.

I blushed and grabbed my things limped up the porch step and opened the front door I was so embarrassed. My cheeks still felt warm. I managed to collapse on the couch and I found the nearest pillow and screamed into it.

It was my first kiss and it was with Edward Cullen and I totally ruined it. Well, I didn't ruin it. Emmet did. Arg! This is going to mock me for the rest of my life. No! Emmet is going to mock me for the rest of my life.

I heard the screen door open and close, I thought Edward said he was coming in. I looked up to see Emmet, smiling evilly. " Well, that was a lot to see, my friend - no, my best friend - making out with my little sister. And with tongue." He said the last part with disgust.

I hid my eyes under my long eye-lashes as I spoke. " It wasn't kissing, I was, I was… umm… we were talking." I knew it wouldn't work. I suck a lies and to make it worst I couldn't lie my way out of this.

Emmet had seen it. Seen my lips on Edwards, my hands playing with his bronze hair. I started to day dream of the kiss.

" … Bella, earth to Bells… you their." he waved his hand across my face, to grab my attention. no doubt. I looked at Emmet and he just laughed. " so Bella's got a boyfriend. Bella and Edward sitting in a tre…"

" Emmet shut up! You immature idiot." I cut him off.

" Bella, god chill. So my little sis finally told Edward?" Emmet teased.

" No! he kissed me and it wasn't a Kiss and if it was why do you wanna know about it?" I shouted. Emmet was really pushing it today.

" Bella, calm down. What happened to your foot?" I looked down and blushed.

" I hit a crazed pixie on the head and she chased after me. It was an accident. I think." We both laughed " and I ran down the stairs, while wearing these stupid heels, Alice made me wear!"

Emmet fell to the floor laughing. I couldn't help but laugh at him, maybe I should get him to wear high heels and run down stairs. See how he would like it.

Then curiosity hit me again. " So…umm. Where's Edward. Isn't he meant to be here. He said you invited him." I looked at my hands embarrassed.

I looked up to see Emmet staring at me, confused. " he wasn't coming over, because Rose was coming over today." now I looked confused.

They lied to me? Rosalie was meant to go shopping with Alice. Wasn't she? That was Alice had said. " What? Rose was going shopping with Alice today, since I can't go." It seemed like a question.

" Huh? Maybe you should call Alice." And with that Emmet left the room and I got out my phone. I was going to yell at Alice or thank her. I liked the idea of yelling at her for lying to me, but then I had to thank her for getting me alone with Edward, or had Edward set this up and Alice gone along with it.

I called Alice and she picked up on the first ring. " hello?" Alice shrieked

" Alice! Can you explain everything think to me. Now! Because Rosalie just arrived here and your brother is home now and do you know how embarrassed I am!" I managed to yell into the phone, all in one breath.

" Well I set it up -" so the evil pixie did it " - And he told me he kissed you! Yay! I knew it would work out!" Alice scream, with excitement.

" Yer, we kissed and why are you excieted?" I asked.

" Well, firstly. You and Edward kissed! Tell me the detail's!" Alice demanded.

What was I gonna say I love your brother's lips as much as I love him now. That would be a joke. " NO! that's for me and Edward only." I heard fake snuffles. " Ok… It was the best moment of my life, I practically had fireworks going off in my head and it was perfect. His lips and his body was ju…"

" Bella! Stop right there, I don't want to know what my brother is like with you ok. God! And I'm really happy, because we are all going camping. I mean - when I say all - Edward, you, me, Jazz, Rosalie and Emmet. So I get to go shopping for camping things!" I could hear Alice jump up and down.

" Ok, awesome. I can't wait till we all go camping! It is in cabin. isn't it?"

" Yes, of course Bella. Look I gotta go, Bye."

I was about to say 'bye', but she already hung up. I was so board already. What was their to do in a world of boredom. I lied down and found myself day dreaming of Edward. Again.

EPOV

I was at home and Alice just got off the phone to Bella. I should call her and apologies, I had no right to kiss her like that. It was completely random, but it felt so right.

I walked over to the piano and started to play her lullaby. Bella's lullaby. I wrote it for her when I first meet her, she was over at my house and Alice and Bella were on the laptop. Shopping. And I started to play.

The notes drifted to a stop once Alice started to walk my way. Was she going to yell at me for kissing Bella. I would understand if she did. I really had no right kissing Bella, but it felt o right. And as normal, as if Alice could read my mind.

" Edward, stop regretting the kiss. Please ok. And Bella has agreed to come camping with us, so don't worry. You two will properly end up dating, by the time we leave. Two weeks off school. Yay!…"

I would have listened to Alice brag about the camping, but my mind wondered of to my little day dream or a flash back of the kiss. It was so perfect, but Bella was in shock and felt like stone under my lips.

That did it. " Edward! Stop regretting that kiss. It was meant to happen. I meet Jazzy at a milkshake shop and asked him on a date, I didn't even know his name." Alice said, dreamily.

" Yer, we all know that story, Alice. So camping ay? Sounds fun and I would get to spend time with Bella, I just wish she wasn't so nervous around me." Alice rolled her eyes and walked away. Was their something I was missing?

I got up and walked to the TV, but nothing was on. I sat their hoping something interesting would happen. It was right on cue in 5...4...3...2...1.… " Edward! Come look at the laptop with me I found the perfect cabin we can rent." Alice ran and jumped on to the couch with me. " look, It has three bedrooms, 2 story with lakefront view, a pool table, upstairs and downstairs balcony on top of the lake, spa, 3 bathrooms, lounge room, kitchen and dinning room and a barbeque. How fun does that sound?"

I had to admit, it was perfect and fun, but three bedrooms. We would have to bunk up and I knew how Alive though. It wasn't going to end well. " Alice, I know what your think and I'm not sharing a room with Bella, think about how uncomfortable she would be."

" Yes, that's the point, and there are two single beds in each room, so relax, but if Bella is around you a lot more, than she will start to get comfortable." Alice pressured.

Why was it so hard to fight with the pixie? And why was it so hard to say I love you to Bella ad have her look directly at me?

AN: please review I wanna know your suggestion for the story and what you think about it.

Xxx Katie xxX


	5. Chapter 5

AN: thanks for your reviews lol. I don't get that many but I love hearing from you people.

Chapter 5

BPOV

It was Monday already and as Carlisle had said, I was able to walk again, on these clumsy feet of mine. I was hoping he was wrong though, I mean, the kiss with Edward was good, but maybe a little over the top since I had never kissed anyone before. To make it worst I had biology with him and I had a choice of sitting next to mike or Edward. My life couldn't possibly get any worse.

My alarm clock went off for the fifth time this morning, since I put it on snooze. I rolled over, I didn't want to get out of bed. Because as usual it was wet out side, normally you think I would be use to it, but I'm not.

I thought of the kiss, yet again, and I though how awkward it would be with me and Edward, no doubt nearly everyone in forks knew now, but I couldn't do it again and now if he gives me the smallest amount of eye contact I would defiantly blush.

" Come on, Bells. Gotta get up now. You can't hide from Edward your whole life." I sat up, bringing my Knee's up to my chest.

" Yer, I can Em. I will fake my own death. But Char- I mean dad, would proberly find out his daughter is hiding in her room, sooner or later."

" Bella! Omigod, get ready. You have to come to school today, because we have to go shopping after and that pack our bags to go camping. And yes, we are getting two weeks of school." I sat in my bed and watched Emmet slowly back way from my bed. So he let the pixie in, she didn't brake in this time. I had to laugh at the though. She got in trouble with Charlie last time. " What are you laughing at?" she said icily.

" Nothing." I said, trying to hide my laughter.

" Well here." She said, shoving a bunch of clothes in my face. " Get dressed, Edward love's that colour blue." I stared at her. What was she talking about? My point of today was to be invisible, not to attract him to me!

" Alice, my point of today is not to see your brother, that kiss, it was… it was a mistake." I stuttered.

" Bella, if it was, then how come he kissed you. It was no where near a mistake. Do you hear me? Now get dressed."

I got out of bed and stumbled to the bathroom. Today was not my day. I quickly got dressed and headed for the silver Volvo, that was parked in my driveway. I swallowed the lump in my throat and tried regain my posture, but I couldn't. he was looking straight at me or, hopefully, the scenery behind me. Alice was right behind me and skipped forward to the back door. Leaving me to sit in the front with Edward. I was going to have to thank Alice. NOT!

" H, hi." I managed to choke out. He just nodded. Great things have gone back to the way they were. Him just ignoring me and forgetting the kiss ever happened. I sighed and sunk back into my seat. I all of a sudden felt so small. Alice kept kicking my seat and when I would turn around she would look at Edward, her eyebrows raised. Finally we pulled up, into the school parking lot and I got out in a rush. I heard Edward call my name, but didn't turn around, I though the kiss meant something, I thought he would say he loved me, like I loved him. I ran to the girls bathroom. Today was going to get piled up with all the bad things. I can just tell.

EPOV

I called Bella's name, but she didn't turn around. I felt like a monster. Hurting her like that. I got out of the car and walked into the school. When Tanya came up to me. I tried to ignore her, but it was so hard to ignore some one who was right in your face and I couldn't even breathe, she was that close.

" So, Edward. I know you said it wasn't going to work between us, but I love you." Tanya smirked. Everyone in the whole hall stopped to see my reaction. What was I meant to say? I'm in love with Bella, but that would just give her un wanted attention and I knew how Bella hates that. Luckily the bell rang and everyone fled to their classes.

" Look, Tanya. I would stay and chat, but I have school. Bye." I swiftly walked away. Not letting my self get a last glance of the spoilt drama queen.

BPOV

The day flew, by really fast and before I knew it, it was lunch. I tried not to dwell on the fact, we all sat together and that Edward was one of the people I sat with at lunch. I closed my eyes and braised myself for the nightmare that awaited and I opened my eyes as I walked into the cafeteria.

I found our table pretty quick and grabbed a seat next to Alice. I wasn't hungry, and I didn't want to bother on buying lunch today. I looked at Alice who gave me a death glare, for not taking the free seat next to Edward. I mean come on I was going to have to go on a camp with everyone, including Edward, I was sure I was going to spend enough time with him.

" Bella, you finally made it. I though you had died in the girls toilets." Emmet joked.

" Har, har. No I actually survived. So Alice, camping plains?" Alice's eyes sparkled.

" Ok, we leave after school tomorrow and we will take Emmet's jeep, since we can all fit. The place is a three hour drive. It is so perfect and by the sounds of it, it sounded like a mansion they were describing, when I read it. Three bedroom, each with a bathroom. Pool table. Lake front view… and I just can't wait." Alice shrieked.

Edward looked at me and I decided I couldn't take it. I got up and marched to the girls toilet. Rosalie and Alice were not fair of and walked in as soon as the doors closed.

" Bella?" Rosalie said, concerned. " What's wrong… Bella don't cry."

But it was to late the tears were, running down my face violently. I though Edward and I had something. I though the kiss had meant something. I leaned against the bathroom wall and sunk down. Rosalie sat with me, just letting me cry it out.

" Bells, come on, Edward. He was trying to talk to you, but you never listen." I was going to argue with Alice, but though, what's the point?

" Look, I'm ok. I was just having a nervous brake down. I love Edward. I do. I love him, so much and he doesn't even know." I sighed.

I got up and looked into the mirror, I didn't look to bad. I never got those blotchy face's after crying, which was good. Most of the time it would look as if I was never crying.

" Omigod! Why am I crying?" I shouted I had no idea why I was crying.

" Love, does that to you. Honey." Alice mused.

" Come on, I think the bell just went. Good luck Bella." Rosalie said, before leaving me with Alice.

" Yer, good luck and I'll see you after, so we can go shopping." I smiled, maybe a little girl time was what I needed.

AN: I know most of my chapters are short. I'm sorry. I think I might stop and write a different story. But I'm not sure how it will turn out.

Review please

Xxx Katie xxX


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Yes, I know. My grammar is really bad. I try my best, but I'm not so good. I'm sure you guys can read it though and I update really fast because as much as you guys I wanna know the ending. LOL

Xxx Katie xxX

Chapter 6:

I made my way to biology, regretting every step, but why? I had no idea. I was going to ditch gym, but I couldn't ditch biology. How strange am I? and I already know the answer to that, so why did I bother asking. I tried, as much as possible, to distract myself. I quickly sat in my seat. Next to my lab partner , who has yet not arrived. Was he going to ditch today? Hopefully yes.

I was hopefully to see, that the teacher was bringing in a TV and a video player. That meant two things; Edward was ditching, and I would have to do nothing, but put up with a, rather, annoying movie.

I was getting boarder, by the second. I didn't even know what the movie was about. Mike kept looking at me, in a kind of hopeful way. Great, Mike was going to ask me out again. I sat in my seat, impatiently. This was complete boredom. It would be more exciting, to watch some idiot get lost in the desperate for a week.

Finally! The bell went. I was starting to think that I was in hell. The movie was that boring. But, just as I suspected. Mike, walked over and helped me with my stuff. I hoped that was all, but nope. It wasn't.

" So, Bella I was…um…wondering, if you had anything planned for tonight." Mike said nervously.

" Nope, maybe we could get a group of friends and do something?" I hope this would work.

" Umm…. I don't know, I actually, might have something planned. I have to go, bye." It worked. Mike left and I walked out to face another set of deaths. I never knew, Alice was like this when I first met her, but know it's just crazy. She was leaning against the wall. A faint smile plastered on her lips.

"Bella, I am not going to kill you." Alice giggled. How the hell did she know what I was thinking? That was just freaky, she must have seen my face and tapped the side of her head, with her index finger.

" Yer. Whatever. So, we're going to leave tomorrow after school?" Alive nodded as she skipped to the Volvo. Everyone was in and they were just waiting for us. Apparently, we were all going shopping. Well, we are now.

I hoped in the back and I didn't care, four people could fit couldn't they?

" Omigod! You idiots! I'm going to sit with Edward." Emmet said, angrily. I sighed.

The car ride to Port Angles was sort, but rather annoying. It was quite the whole way. I caught Edward using his rear view mirror to look at me, but I blushed and looked out the window. We all got out of the car and stretched our legs, before getting put in Alice's shopping buddy system.

" Bella and Edward -" He smiled at me. " Rose and Em and Me and Jazzy!" I knew it. I was, of course, going to be partnered up with Edward. I mean, Alice always did the thing you didn't want her to do.

" Alice, why do we have this dumb buddy system anyway? Can't we be normal and just spilt up and…yer." I practically screeched. Edward looked hurt, but I couldn't.

" Bella, Were using the same buddy system for the cabin. Get use to it." I tried to hide a small groan, but Alice glared and hard. Until I nodded and followed Edward into the mall. Silence. Well, I just love it, completely adore the way we never talk.

We walked into an outdoor shop. The kind of shop you walk into to buy camping stuff. Perfect shop.

" Bella." Edward, turned to look directly at me. " I'm sorry about the kiss." He was apologising. He was apologising for the kiss! But why?! This was crazy. I love and to find our first kiss, really was a complete, Mistake. " Are you ok? You looked flushed." He asked.

" No, I fine. Just great." I said coldly. I smiled, but I couldn't make the smile sincere. " So, we better, buy some stuff. Other wise Alice will end up hunting us down."

when we were done with the shopping .thank god. We met up at Edwards, stupid shiny, Volvo and got in. of course Alice had bought a mountain of things and most of it ended up being clothes. I groaned once I saw Jasper carrying and pushing the trolley's to the car. I was in the front with Edward, but I couldn't dare my self to look t him.

" So, you kids are going camping. With the Hale's and the Cullen's. that should be fun, but two weeks… I'm going to miss you." Charlie said at dinner.

" Dad, I could stay. I mean, I have never been a real out door person." it managed to sound like a plea.

Charlie chuckled. " Bella, you need to escape. See the people and enjoy being young. Not like your old man."

" Yer, Bell's. you can't back out now. I will tie you up and leave you like that, until you we get to that cabin. Or mansion, more like it." I grinned.

" Fine, I'll go. But only if it is sunny."

Emmet laughed. " No, Bella. Normal people like going camping in the pissing rain." Emmet said, sarcastically. I hope. " of, course it will be sunny."

" So I gather you guys aren't going to school?"

" Nar, dad. Emmet can't wait to ditch school. Our original plan was, to leave straight after school, but because we took so long shopping. We are going to spend all day tomorrow packing." I explained. Charlie gave a quick nod and finished off dinner.

" We, you kids have fun tomorrow." Charlie said. I smiled. I liked the idea of having fun. Maybe I'll meet some one new. Emmet laughed and picked up the plates, while I just stared off into space.

The next morning was peaceful. I manage to sleep in. but Alice came barging in to wake me up. She repeated the word camping and that everyone was waiting for use to get ready, so we could leave. To my surprise it was one in the afternoon. Wow! Best night sleep I have ever gotten.

" Bella get up. I let you sleep. While I packed your bags and Emmet's. By the way, I never want to set another foot in that room. You would think he was gay or some thing. Pink and Barbie doll's" I fell out of bed laughing. Alice looked at me questionly.

" I can explain. My cousin came over one year and she brang all her stuff. Anyway, Emmet said he would share with her, but when she left, she told him to keep all her stuff where it was. She took pictures and everything. What Emmet doesn't know though, are the photos are on Google images and theirs a video of him playing with her."

" Ok, that is just strange. Well get dressed. Here." Alice shoved a bunch of clothes in my face and I got up and walked to the bathroom. When I was dress Alice forced me to wear some eyeliner and mascara. I tried not to be fussy. But how could you not? I was practically being attacked.

When we were all in Emmet's jeep. Alice was taking so many pictures, random flashes were going off, while Emmet tried to drive.

I laughed over jokes jasper told and the time Alice got told not to go shopping for a week. I remembered that week so well. Edward kept looking at me and I would blush, but apart from everyone seeing me blush, It was great.

We stopped at a gas station and Alice made me get in a tree, with Edward. Apparently for photos. " Bella, Edward, smile. No wait. Edward, can you kiss Bella." Alice, was going to pay. Just as Edward's lips pressed against mine. The flash went off, Edward Slowly pulled away smiling at me and I just turned away.

I watched him jump out of the tree and I tried to show off a bit, but I ended up falling. But luckily Edward's strong arms caught me.

When we got in the car, it was the same, we were laughing and talking about things and Alice brought up Emmet's Barbie doll collection and he blushed. I laughed, my brother was as red as a tomato. We were not far from the lake and finally the lake came in to view. The sun made the water sparkle and glitter, making everything seem less important.

AN: please review

Now for people who are a Jacob fan. LIKE ME !. there is going to be a little surprise and a competition.

Review please

Luv ya all


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

AN: I would like to thank all my fans and my best friend Ellie who reviews every time lol. Luv ya!

BPOV

We arrived at the cabin Alice had booked and it was perfect. It was right on the lake and you had to walk along a little bridge to get to the front door. It had wood for the walls and very open windows. We unpacked the car and I couldn't wait. The boys carried the our bags, while I skipped ahead, but before I could open the door a motor bike revved up onto the trail and parked in front of us. A boy, who would have been around my age got off the bike. He had short hair and a very strong build for his body, but not the freakish type.( AN: Yer, I know Jacob has long hair. I think he looks hotter with short!)

" Hey," he said. " I'm Jacob and I help with the things you want to do while you're here, you know camp activities." I walked closer to where he was standing and smiled.

" I'm Bella and this is Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward and my brother Emmet." I said gestured to each of them as I said their name.

" Nice to meet you all." his voice, husky. " Yer so, if you have any problems or want to go on a trail walk any camp activates you must notify me." he hoped back onto his bike and rode off.

Alice walked over to me and whispered in my ear. " Bella, Jacob is so into you, he was looking at you the whole time." I blushed and walked to the front door and opened it and to my surprise it was wonderful. On my left hand side was the lounge room, further up was the dining and kitchen area, with wall length windows that showed you the whole lake. On my right hand side was a room with a pool table and after the room was the stairs.

I walked up stairs and went into one of the rooms and it had the most perfect view of the lake. I jumped over one bed and landed on the bed next to it, which was next to the window. I laid their for good knows how long, but Edward came in and dropped the bags.

" Well, I see you clamed the bed next to the window." he chuckled.

" I guess Alice is really going through with the buddy system thing. Ay?" I sat up and he looked pained, like someone had ripped out his heart.

" I could, Sleep on the couch if you want me too." what was he on about? I felt safer with him.

" No!" I rushed. " I like your company, really I do. I don't want to sleep in this room by myself." he smiled.

I felt like kissing him again and he looked like he wanted to kiss some one to, but I'm sure it wasn't me. We stared into each other eyes and I couldn't help but smile.

" Come on love bugs. Get out here." Alice said standing in the door way. I blushed and ran out the room to follow Alice. " do you know the time?! I'm starved." we went out on to the balcony, that looked over the lake, it was beautiful. Then all of a sudden, Emmet came running past us and jumped into the lake.

" Thanks, Em. I have to restart the barbeque." Jasper chuckled.

" Come on, I bet the water is great, Jazz." And then Edward jumped in, I smiled. Two weeks a head of us is going to be a blast.

" Bella, go get changed. I put a dress out for you." I smiled, I had been in these clothes all day. It was time to get out of them. I nodded and headed up stairs. I found the dress all right it was beautiful. It had a floral pattern on it, in different shades of blue. I also wore the high heel shoe's she left out, they weren't to high so they did fine.

I walked out on the balcony and I was just in time to see Edward getting out of the water. The sun was setting and it made Edward looking even more handsome. Once I stepped out of the sliding door, Edward's gaze fell on me, I blushed ( of course I did!) and turned to see Alice smiling, but she was looking at the sunset.

"Beautiful." she said. She turned and winked at me.

" Yes, she is." Edward loudly whispered. I was now redder, than I had ever been in my whole life. Everyone stared at Edward and I, having their " they look so cute together" look in their eye. I finally sat down on the outdoor couch, in between Rosalie and Alice.

" look, he can't take his eyes off you." Alice whispered into my ear and then giggled. And she was right, when I turned to look at him. He wasn't looking, he was staring and for the first time I didn't blush. I smiled back at him and turned back to the sunset.

Alice got up and walked over to Jasper and kissed him, but I didn't pay to much attention. I turned back at the sunset. Edward came to sit next to me and he was looking at the sunset as well. I smiled at the though.

" I am sorry, for being a jerk. You know." I turned to face him.

" Your not a jerk." I knew what was going to happen next. Our faces came closer and he put his hand on my cheek, caressing my cheek and just as our lips were about to touch…

" BONFIRE!" Emmet shouted at the top of his lungs. He game in holding a big round metal bucket. Edward got up and I sighed. Was I ever going to kiss him again? I walked into the house and wondered around a bit, until I heard a knock at the door. I opened to see Jacob standing their.

" Hi." I said happily.

" Hi, I came to give you the list of the activities you can do." I smiled at him he was so cute.

" We're about to have dinner, you want to join us. It will be a blast." he smiled and I stepped aside to let him into the house.

" thanks you, but Bella you don't have to do this." I smiled warmly.

" of course, it would be nice to know the person, who makes sure I don't get killed on a hiking track." he laughed at that. We walked back together onto the balcony, Alice looked like she was going to explored, while everyone else smiled and greeted Jacob.

" I though it would be nice to have him here for dinner." Edward walked out and past me with out looking at me. What was that? Was he jealous? He couldn't be. We had dinner and chatted but Edward never came back down.

It was dark and the bonfire was keeping everyone warm, even though the weather was perfect. I sat next to Jacob and we talked, it was so easy to be his friend. When he had to get home I walked him to the door.

" thanks Bella, I really liked spending the time with you." He was on the bridge and I was just about to close the door, when he kissed me on the cheek. " See you tomorrow and sleep tight." and he was off. I stood their dazed.

" Come on Bells, Bedtime for the sleep talker." Emmet said, I smirked." New nick-name now?" I questioned. He picked me up and carried me to my room. I had no idea how tired I was. But I was pretty tired. Emmet opened the door and placed me on the bad. I heard him say something to Edward, but I wasn't sure and I passed out, or rather, fell asleep.

AN: My friends are so demanding lol. But here you go another chapter!

Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: thank you for all your reviews. I have been working really hard. I have school this week so the updates might not come as fast as they have been. Now I bet you all want to hear what Bella has to say. Well, here it is.

Chapter 8

EPOV

Emmet came in the door and laid Bella onto her bed. I watched as he pulled the covers over her. I wasn't sure if she was asleep, but she looked as if she was.

" Hey, why didn't you come back down?" Emmet said, before he left.

" I don't like that guy, Jacob, seems like a… I don't know. I just don't like him." Emmet gave me a mocking smile. " What?!"

He chuckled. " Seems like little Eddie is jealous." he laughed once more before closing the door.

What was he talking about I wasn't jealous, no I couldn't be. I laid back into bed and it clicked. Of course I would be jealous. I have known Bella longer than he has, loved her longer than he has. He just met her, he can't be in love with her, it wouldn't happen. I couldn't lose Bella, not to him anyway. I laid their thinking, daydreaming, when I would finally have the strength to tell her. Bella sighed and she said. " Edward." It was so soft I wasn't sure I had herd it right but she said it again, more clearer. I though she had woken up. " Edward, I love you."

" I love you too, Bella. My sweet love." I replied, but when I rolled onto my side to talk to her, her eyes where closed and she was dreaming. Of me? I sighed. I can never tell her at the right time and the other times I tell her she is asleep. She sighed and rolled over.

Did she really mean what she said? That she loved me? She was dreaming, maybe it was just a dream and she had to say that. I sure no one as Bella could ever love me.

Maybe I should confront her and ask her what she meant. I was snapped out of my thoughts when Bella started talking again. " Jacob." Yer, I knew it. She couldn't love me. Not after what she just said. But she didn't say I love you, but I'm still not sure. I didn't want to confront her and make a fool of myself, by saying I love you and have her reject me.

I sat up and got out of bed, I couldn't sleep. Not with an angel by my side as sweet as Bella. I got out and walked to the balcony.

As I stepped out I could hear the laughter from downstairs, they were still awake and by the sounds of it drunk too. I looked up into the sky and smiled. The stars were so beautiful, like my Bella… NO! she is not mine and never will be. I have to understand that. But I didn't want to…

" Edward! We can hear you up there. Get you butt down here!" Alice screamed and giggled.

I walked out into the room and Bella was still sleeping like an angel. I went downstairs and joined everyone, the bonfire was on and everyone was cuddling up.

" Some one's jealous!" Everyone shouted, as soon as I sat down.

" Yer, yer whatever." Emmet sat down next to me and put his arm on my shoulder.

" Come on, Edward. We all know you love her. We are just waiting for you to grow some balls and tell her. We aren't going to interfere and if she chooses Jacob, we will not stop her." Everyone fell silent and nodded.

" Look, I'm not taking any of this. I'm going to bed." I said, icily. I got up and walked back up stairs, into bed. I accidentally shut the door to loudly and Bella woke up, in shock.

" I'm sorry." I looked into her brown eyes.

" No, it's ok. I will just got back to sleep, good night." Bella lied back down and fell back asleep in a matter of seconds. I laid down to and eventually fell asleep.

BPOV.

I woke up and I had the best dream, Edward was telling me he loved me and I said the same thing. The birds were singing and whistling, and Edward was, of course, sleeping peacefully on the bed next to mine. I sighed, he looked so peaceful .happy. I got out of bed and walked over to the sliding doors, the sun was shining and reflected off the lake. I walked to the railing and leaned over it just a bit.

I could smell bacon and eggs and it was proberly the boys cooking on their new toy. I laughed at the thought.

" What's so funny?" I jumped startled and turned around. It was just Edward.

" Nothing, I was just thinking. Don't worry." He smiled and I turned back, to admire the scenery.

" So… I was wondering." he said nervously. " would you like to join me for horse riding."

" Omigod! Really?! That would be so fun!" I started to jump up and down and Edward laughed at my eagerness. " Mmmm." I hummed. " brekkie, smells so good."

" Yer, you want to go get some?" I smiled. It was getting to easier to be around Edward.

" sure."

We walked down together and walked out onto the balcony and everyone fell silent as I walked next to Edward. Alice looked at me and smiled, a kind of goofy, smug smile. I ignored it and grabbed a plate and took a seat on the outdoor table.

" So, Bella and I have decided to go on a horse ride." Edward announced. I sank down in my seat, why did he do that now I was red and getting redder.

" Aw, that would be so cute. You and Bella on the same horse…" Alice babbled on some more, but I ignored it. I wasn't going to listen to some one babble about things impossible. I looked at Edward, who was already looking at me and mouthing the words " I'm sorry" I laughed and everyone looked in my direction and gave Edward a questioning look.

" What's so funny, Bella." Emmet asked. He would always look for amusement.

" Nothing, I think I'm going to call Jake, so he can come around and take Edward and I horse riding." Edward looked annoyed and Emmet looked amused.

I ran inside and grabbed the phone I scrolled down until I found Jake's number. When I found it I pressed the call button and he picked up fifth ring.

" hey Jake, its Bella." I said into the phone.

" Hey, Bella. What can I do for you?" he sounded happy.

" I was wondering, If you could take Edward and I on a horse ride?"

" Sure." he sounded even more happy, even a little excieted.

" Ok, Well, I'll see you in a few." I hung up and ran upstairs. Horse riding I couldn't wait. I couldn't possibly make a fool of my self at that, unless I fell off the horse, but I couldn't. Not with Edward by my side. I Quickly got dressed into a tank top and shorts. Perfect for horse riding and made my way down stairs. Edward was already dressed when Jake Arrived, so we followed him on a trail, talking about the area and how wonderful it was, until we came to a barn. It had timber walls and a red roof, it was also very big. Jake lead us in and showed us the horse we could choose form.

I choose the white horse, her name was Sally and she seemed rather fond of me. Jake helped Edward and I saddle our horse's up and we got on. We were on a trail. I really wanted to know what was happening so I asked.

" Hey , Jake, Were are we going?" As, I asked I almost fell and Edward caught me and steadied me. I thanked him and kissed him lightly on the cheek. WAOH! What was I thinking? But Edward smiled.

" The trail leads to a beach, I though you would like it." He was thinking of me, how cute.

Edward and I raced ahead till we were besides Jake. Jake smiled, he was in between Edward and I. I managed to nearly fall again, but luckily Jake caught me, but Edward didn't seem to happy. I though I heard a low growl, but I wasn't sure.

When we arrived at the beach we raced up and down, I manage not to fall and I won a race. I laughed it was really fun. We stopped and had a look a the waves for awhile and that's when I got a phone call from Alice

" Bella! I have been calling you forever. Never mind that though, I want to go canoeing. So, get back here, so we can all go." she hung up and I laughed.

" What's up?" Jake asked, Edward seemed rather annoyed, but kept his mouth shut.

" Alice wants us to get back. So we can go canoeing." We headed back and I manage to have a conversation with Edward. I was proud of myself. We talked about school and then we talked about people we dated and he was surprised when I told him I had never had a boyfriend. I wonder why?

When we got back, we had lunch and Alice forced me into an electric blue bikini. And mini shorts. That were, apparently, apart of the swimming custom. I walked down stairs and blushed. Everyone had their eyes on me.

" Bella is showing skin. Cover yourself up Bella!" Emmet joked. Rosalie slapped him on the back of the head. " Ow! What was that for?" But it fell silent.

" Come on Lets go." Alice said, while coming down the stairs. We walked for about 15 mins before we came to a shed. It was packed with all these canoe's.

" I want the pink one!" Alice yelled and helped her self.

" I want purple!" Rosalie did the same, but everyone else grabbed a normal one.

" OK, Everyone walk into the water until you are about waist deep." Jake instructed. " then place your canoe in the water and hope in." we all did as he said, while I nearly fell out but Edward saved me. We pedalled out to a small island and it was late afternoon, so we decided to peddle back to watch the sunset and have a swim.

EPOV

We headed back to watch the sun set and have a swim. Jake was always talking to Bella and I stayed close by and tried to talk to her, but when I would open my mouth Jake would start.

We were back and Jumping of the pier. I picked up Bella. " you want to jump in with me?" I asked

" Why yes I would." she laughed and I laughed with her and we plunged into the water. We came back up and raced to the ladder. We were now getting out of the water and heading back, I was looking for Bella, when I saw her sitting on the pier alone watching the sunset. I was about to join her, but Jake sat next to her. I couldn't look so I turned away to the others. Alice was right behind me though and she forced me to turn around.

" Look Edward, time is running out to tell her. She is feeling more comfortable around you, we can all see that, but you have to tell her, before she falls for someone else." Alice said, sadly. I saw Bella rest her head on Jacob's shoulder and I felt crushed.

" If only you could see the way you looked just then, I bet you would tell her." I turned around not wanting to see and Alice did the same.

" I, I can't. I'm sorry. I just can't." I said, you could hear the pain in my voice.

" Soon, Edward it will be to late. I don't want that to happen." Alice said.

" to late for what?" Bella said innocently. I turned around to see Bella standing their, her smile turning into a frown.

" Nothing, Edward just wants to take you out for dinner."

I what?! Well I guess it was true. But what was she saying.

" I'm sorry. I… Jake…. He asked me out tonight." she stammered.

" I told you, it would be to late." Alice whispered, so only I could hear.

" It's ok. Umm we better head back now, its getting late and you need to get dressed." I said, hopefully my voice or my face didn't give to much away.

BPOV

I was so happy. I had my first real date tonight and it was with Jacob, I still liked Edward heaps, but Jake he looked so hopeful. I couldn't say no. I was walking towards Edward and Alice, both had their backs to me.

"….it will be to late. I don't want that to happen." I heard Alice.

" to late for what?" I questioned. They turned around to face me. " Nothing, Edward just wants to take you out for dinner." Alice rushed. He wanted to go on a date with me. I would love to, but Jake had already asked me, I felt so sad. I didn't mean for that to happen. Why couldn't Jake not asked me out and Edward asked me out. Then I wouldn't be standing her regretting my decision. My face fell. " I'm sorry. I… Jake…. He asked me out tonight." I stammered.

" It's ok. Umm we better head back now, its getting late and you need to get dressed." Edward said, his face saddened. I felt bad now.

AN: I know why can't my chapters be longer. Sorry they can't. its in the middle of winter here and my fingers are about to fall off. Lol

Review please


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Omigod I love you all, thank for the reviews and I would love you to read my new story and tell me if I should keep going.

Review please

Chapter 9

BPOV

I walked back to the cabin, by myself. I needed to think, I loved spending time with Jake, but I was in love with Edward. I wasn't sure who to choose, I'm sure every girl in the world would love to be in my position. Have two boys, even though I wasn't sure about one of them. I defiantly knew Jacob liked me though he was always so close and smiling at me. When I would call him for help he would have the biggest grin on his face. I had to tell him.

I pulled out my phone and called Jake. " Hey Jake, About to night."

" Hey, are you still on for to night ?" he sounded so excieted.

" Yer." I sighed, I couldn't say no, not when he couldn't wait.

" cool, but you don't sound sure. It's him, isn't it?" Huh? What was Jake on about? Who was he? To many question.

"Who?"

" don't play dumb Bella. Everyone can see it. Edward is in love with you, I saw his face fall when you talked to him, when you would talk to me, he hates me Bella, but loves you." I laughed nervously.

" Jake, He doesn't love me. He couldn't, He is popular and he has every cheerleader after him. I am plain old Bella." I hung up before I got to upset. I guessed the dinner planes were still on, but they could go out the window any time soon. I laughed at the though and walked into the house. They all seem to be playing pool.

" Wait Bella is here!" Emmet roared. " Lets place bets. Edward and Jasper, we're all going to play. If I win I kiss Rose. If Jasper wins he kisses Alice and if Edward wins he kisses Bella." he said, amused.

I stood their shocked, I knew my brother had a dark side to this. They were going to lose on purpose and then I would have to kiss Edward. Everyone would be happy at least right. I mean, I wanted this, I wanted to kiss Edward and I wanted to tell him, but I was scared. Would he reject me?

I walked over to where Rosalie and Alice were standing. " We heard the call." I looked at her questioningly. How did she know? But Alice, being Alice just tapped her head and smiled. The game was over and Edward had won. I walked over out onto the balcony and turned to see him.

" You don't have to kiss me, you know?" Edward urged, but hope in his voice. I looked over his shoulder, their they were, faces pressed against the glass. I laughed, they really wanted us to kiss. I stepped towards Edward and planted one small peck on his lips. I stepped around him and left him dazed behind me. I laughed, I had no idea I had that affect on Edward.

" come on Alice I have a sate to got to." Alice looked at me and she sunk down. Well, this was a first.

" Bella, If its not Edward your going on a date with I'm not dressing you!" she shouted at me.

WOAH! When does she refuse her human Barbie doll? " Fine, I'll get ready by my self."

I stormed upstairs, not wanting to see everyone shocked faces. I slammed the door for extra affect. I hadn't realized I was still in my bathing suit, until now. I dug deep down into my suitcase and found a white and pink summer dress. I found some white flip flops to go with them. I quickly brushed through my hair and walked down stairs, they were all watching a movie. FINE! If they were going to ignore me I was just going to have to get the attention. Wow! This was going to be a first with me. I took a seat next to Edward, he seemed to be the only one paying attention, I smile sweetly at him and took his hand in mine. It felt so right so in place.

Then I heard a knock on the door. I jumped up and rushed over to the door, Once I saw Jacob their I could imagine what I was seeing. Hand in hand a tall brunette with tanned skin and including Jacob stood in front of me." Hey Bella , this is Rachel." She smiled at me. I have been getting the wrong impression from Jacob. " My _sister."_ I laughed at my self. " I though Edward would join us, so I brang my sister." I looked at Edward and pleaded him with my eyes that he would come. Thankfully he sat up and told the others he was going out and left with me, Jacob and Rachel.

We arrived at the restaurant in no time and we choose to eat all at one table. Jake and I next to each other and Edward with Rachel. I felt a twinge of jealousy, she was laughing and talking with him and Jake babbled on about something, but I couldn't tear my eyes away from Edward.

Dinner was horrible I don't even want to mention it, Jake kissed me on the cheek and when I turned I saw Rachel's lips on my Edward's, what was going on here? He was mine couldn't she see that? No! she couldn't because I was with her brother. I walked over to the house and ran upstairs, I should have stopped when Alice had told me she wasn't dressing me. Then Edward would have never meet Rachel and I would be happy.

I took a shower and walked back down, Everyone was talking inside. I decided I needed fresh air, I walked out onto the balcony and lied down on my back, these outdoor lounges are really comfortable. I looked up into the sky and sighed. The stars were so amazing.

I rolled onto my side and I was now looking at the lake, It wasn't cold but you could see the water looked uninviting. I smiled and was going to roil over on the other side, when two strong arms caught me. I turned to see, Edward's smouldering eyes.

" Well, that kiss was unexpected, Rachel is cute…." I blocked out the thoughts, I couldn't stand to hear about some one who was taking Edward from me. I jumped onto the railing and steadied myself, before I jumped in.

" You joining me?" I called out. Edward smiled and took off his shirt and wow! He had a six pack, a perfect chest. Then he plunged into the water with me. I smiled and I couldn't believe I was swimming in the moonlight with Edward how romantic. But it couldn't be romantic, not with Rachel around.

Edward swam closer to me, so our chest's were just touching. We leaned inwards to each other our lips just about to touch, but I turned side ways and he kissed my jaw. " I'm sorry, I have to go." I rushed. I hoped out of the lake and ran up stairs, even thought my dress was soaking wet. I went to the bathroom and looked myself in. I had just blown it. With Edward!

AN: OMIGOD! Bella why did she do that? Idk I though I would tease you all lol!

Cheek out my new story please. I love you all

Sorry short chapter !

Review

Please


	10. Chapter 10

_AN: Yer I'm evil, I love getting your reviews and with the last chapter ( thought I'm not sure how it will end.) will be a surprise for all my fans. I know you will like it too! LOVE YOU ALL !!_

_Review _

_Please _

_Chapter 10_

_BPOV _

_I walked over to the bath and lied in it, I was so embarrassed. I was even more ashamed of my actions. I finally had the perfect chance, the most romantic chance, to tell him I loved him. I mean he must love me back, if he acted like this towards me, he wanted to kiss me. I shut my eyes and let my nightmares come. I knew that was how the night was going to turn out. I heard banging on the door, but I ignored it. I could face those piercing eyes of my friends. _

_I curled up to keep myself warm, I was cold in my wet clothes, I would go out and change, but they would be waiting for me. Waiting for me to make one move and then capture me. I tried to vanish the though, but I got a different one._

_RACHEL! Who was she to kiss Edward? They had just met. My body burned with jealousy, an emotion I had never seemed to feel. But her I was hating some one for doing on simple thing. I squeezed my eyes shut and I tried to sleep. Eventually I was asleep and in the nightmares, that I knew would waiting for me._

_APOV __**( AN: have you been waiting to know what is going on in Alice's head. don't' worry its not to much)**_

_I heard to splashes from outside and I ran to the sliding doors to look and as cute as ever. I moved away from the door, once I saw Bella Abruptly getting out and leaving my brother in the lake. She had tears in her eyes. What had happen? What did he do now? I walked out onto the balcony and looked down at Edward who was staring at the space Bella was once in._

_I sighed and his green eyes looked into mine. " What happened?" He asked, clueless._

_I laughed, though I showed no humour. " I was hoping you would know, I saw you with the brunette and I heard you talk about her! What the hell are you doing?!" Edward swam to the to the ladder and got out. _

" _I told how I didn't like her. I said, she was cute, but I was into some one else. She seemed far away though in thought." Edward remained completely calmed, still a bit shocked. _

" _I'm going to go up their and help Bella." I motioned for him to come up with me, but he shrugged and walked past me. " shouldn't you be the one to comfort her though?"_

_Edward spun around on his heels. " I don't think that is a good idea, she ran off .Clearly she wanted to be left alone." _

" _Idiot!" I hissed. I walked past him and purposely banged my shoulder into his upper arm. My sized never stopped me to do anything. But Edward remained frozen on the spot. Clearly, deep in thought._

_I marched upstairs and into Bella's room. She was no where to be seen, so I knocked on the on the door, I could hear muffled sobs and I felt sorry for Bella. I banged on the door a couple of times, but I gave up. She would come out when she was ready. I walked back down and it seemed like everyone was crowded around the start of the stairs. In fact everyone was._

" _What?" _

" _Where is Bella? This trip is working out great you know. I can't wait till you tell her, she is going to Paris for her birthday. She will shot you." Emmet mused. I rolled my eyes. _

" _Shut up! Bella is crying upstairs and is….upset." I looked at Edward, when I said ' Upset '. he looked hurt in a way. _

_EPOV __**( how does Edward feel?)**_

_I was hurt once Alice said she was upset, I had caused my princess…. NO! not my princess, not mine. I had caused Bella _pain and hurt. I could see her upset and to know she was crying in the bathroom upstairs.

" I think I'm Off to bed." Emmet said. The rest nodded and soon Everyone was upstairs, asleep. But me. I was sitting on the bottom step. My head in my hands, I loved her. Why couldn't I tell her, loud enough for her to hear and the right time. that's it! I will wait for the perfect time, then I will tell Bella how I feel and we will have no more secretes. Hopefully.

I walked upstairs and into the room, I saw Bella's damp dress on the floor and then I heard a splash. I walked on the balcony. Only our room had and looked down from the railing. Bella was having a swim. I couldn't see her from down here. So, I got changed into something less damp and walked onto the downstairs balcony . I could see Bella more clearly, she was floating on her back. Looking at the stars. How I loved her for that, she found the smallest things and cherished them.

I walked closer to the railing so she could notice. She seemed completely oblivious to the fact I was watching her. I cleared my throat and she sunk into the water, treading it as she tried to avoid my eyes.

" What are you doing here? I thought everyone had gone to bed." still startled by me.

" I stayed up, I can't sleep and I would tell you something right now, but I know the pixie is listening."

" I am not a pixie!" Alice screamed from upstairs. "…..umm…. Night people!" Alice rushed.

Bella laughed. And got out, she was in her underwear and I trued not to stare. I knew she would then feel uncomfortable. " I guess we're not alone, anyway it is late and I had a very tiering day. I will go to bed now." She was embarrassed to be around me now.

" Ok." she rushed past me, as she was about to open the door I spook up. " Bella?" she turned back to me, this was it. I was going to tell her. " I…umm… see you tomorrow," I chickened out. I am so stupid!

BPOV

I looked at him. I knew he was meant to say something different, something meaningful, but he said something else and looked down embarrassed. " maybe when the time is right you will tell me." and with that I stepped inside and had a shower, got dressed and into bed. I fell into a dreamless sleep.

Morning was confusing, it was pouring ran. I could hear the sound of the rain landing on the roof. It made me uncomfortable and reckless, as I tried to go back to sleep. I could hear the muffled voice's from downstairs so no body seemed to be upstairs. I got up and washed my face, tieing my hair into an untidy ponytail and walked downstairs.

I ignored the voices that stoped when I walked into the lounge room and walked straight to the kitchen. Great. I have attention. Unwanted attention, I made coffee for myself and that's when the pixie walked in.

" Bella…."

**AN: I am teasing you know. Lol. Anyways, sorry if it is short. It is late on a school night and I have home work.**

**Review!**


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Omg nearly every review I get is about how good the story. I would personally like to thank you all!

Review!

**Chapter 11. **

**BPOV **

" **Bella, Edward went out with Rachel again!" She shouted. I stood their. WOW, that was a big shook. NOT!. She is everything I'm not and proberly everything he want's. **

**Did I feel sorry for myself? Of course I did. The only guy I wanted and some perfect somebody, walks into his life and I am now forgotten . Well, not completely forgotten. I just know now he doesn't like me, in that way…..**

" **BELLA!" Alice screamed **

" **What?!" **

" **Don't you care?" Alice said softly.**

" **No." I lied. I wasn't going to tell her the truth, but I'm never much of a liar." Stop feeling sorry for your self." Alice was going to burst and here it was " BELLAEDWADISINLOVEWITHYOU!" **

" **What are you saying ?" By this time everyone was in the kitchen, staring. **

" **Bella," She began softly. I guessed she had calmed down. " Edward, he….he is in love with….you." **

**I stood their in shock, how could he love me? He was on a date with another girl and I was alone in a house full of couples. That made me sad, I have never ever been in a relationship. My life seemed less confusing, before we all went to this holiday. Why can't it just go back to before? Me crushing on Edward, Alice telling me to ask him out, drawing love hearts on my books…..but no, it had to be complicated. **

**I walked over to the dining table and sat down in a chair. I was going to collapse if I didn't. I sat their playing with the top of my coffee mug. Everyone was silent and they sat down. I stared down at my hands, not wanting to meet any of their gazes. I couldn't take it and I looked up. I regretted it straight away, everyone's gaze was on me. **

" **Bella…..are you ok?" Rosalie asked.**

" **Yer, sure. Why wouldn't I be?" sadness, clearly in my voice.**

" **Well…. Alice just told you that Edward loves you and you have gone into shock. Your not even blinking and you look like you not even breathing , you just went pale." Jasper said.**

" **I just need some fresh air." I looked out the window to make sure it wasn't raining, it wasn't. so I got up and left my coffee on the table. I walked up stairs and got dresses quickly, I wanted to make it out of the house before Alice tries to tell me another lie. I decided to leave my phone at the house and I walked out the front door. **

**I walked along the trail, that lead to the pier, maybe Jacob was down their. He said he was always canoeing. I walked along the damp path ,I let my mind trail away. I just couldn't help but think about what Alice had said was it all true. **

**I finally made it to the pier, no one seemed to be close. So, I walked to the edge and took of my boots. I draped my feet over the edge and the water felt nice. I let my legs dangle in the water and I looked at the scenery . It took my breath away every time. I heard some panting come from behind me and I turned. I could see two brown eyes looking at me. It was a dog. The fur was dark brown with a red tinge to it. **

" **Hello boy, are you lost?" I started to pat the dog and he sat down . I kept patting the dog, he looked so cute.**

" **Toby!….. Where are you?…. Toby!" A familiar voice called. Then I saw a dark figure come out of the forest. It was Jake. He started to run towards me. **

**A couple of minutes later he reached me and was out of breath. " Bella…. What…..are…. You….. Doing here?" He said, trying to catch his breath. " And you found my dog, thanks." **

" **No problem. I'm here, because I was stuck in a house full of lovey-dovey couples and it is driving me insane." I admitted. **

" **That's a shame. Look I better go and take Toby back. I'll see you soon." I nodded and he was running back with his dog.**

**I sat their for a while and I started to get hot, the sun had come out of the clouds and was shinning brightly. I jumped up and stripped my clothes off. Luckily I wore my swimmers under my clothes . I took a deep breath and plunged into the water. **

**I was swimming freely, taking my anger out on the water. I turned, almost instantly, once I heard an annoying taping sound. It was Emmet. I swam back towards the pier and hopped out. **

" **Do you have any idea how long we have been looking for you? Edward has got in my jeep and is searching everywhere and Alice has gone to look with jasper and Rosalie, thought the bushes." Emmet said, clearly annoyed.**

" **I'm sorry, I had no idea what the time was." I remembered the time when I left it was nine o'clock, I wonder what the time is now. Funny thing was it only seemed like I had been out here for half an hour. **

**As if Emmet could read my mind he answered my question. " It's four o'clock, you have been missing for seven hours." **

**I smirked. " That's what a pixie gets for lying." **

**He sighed in frustration. " Bella, she is telling the truth. Edward does love you, I'm his best friend and I know what is going on in his head. I'm his best friend, for god sake!" he yelled out. **

" **Now your lying." I pointed out. **

" **you don't get it! there is no point in reasoning with you Bella! Come on lets go back." He was angry now. **

" **And, what happens if I don't want to go back?" I asked.**

" **you will sleep out side tonight and then tomorrow morning I will drive you back home." he turned his back to me and started to walking. **

**I quickly grabbed my things, and ran to his side. He can be so annoying at times. We walked back in silence, but it was a nice silence. For me anyway. Emmet still looked pretty pissed off.**

**When we got back, no one was home. I guessed they were still looking for me. I marched upstairs, when Emmet wouldn't talk to me, now I was pist at him. But I would proberly forgive him soon. I have never been much of a person to hold a grudge. I laid on my bed and stared out the window. I heard the door open, but I ignored it. Who ever it was, that came in, sat on my bed. I stilled ignored it and stared out the window.**

" **Bella, are you going to talk." the voice said after a few minutes. I tried to ignore the familiar voice. I tried to block the name from my memory. I knew it would only hurt me more if I talked to him, if I became close. Because he liked some one else.**

**I heard a knock at the door, but ignored that too. It was so easy not to pay attention. My eyes stayed fixed onto the cloud, but my ears were alert. Who ever it was opened the door, but didn't walk over. " Hey, Edward I'm going to go know. I'm glad you found her, hope it works out. " **

**Edward hesitated. " Bye, Rach,"**

**Oh, great. He was already calling her, by her nickname. Edward put his hand on my upper arm and turned me around, I didn't refuse. I just let him. I sighed and sat up in defeat. I looked into his green eyes and trying to find out what emotion was in them, but I can't seem to work it out. My mind ran blank and he started to speak.**

" **Are you going to talk?" He said softly.**

" **Yes, I am now." I rudely replied.**

" **I was worried. I missed you." He said, even softer, if it was possible. **

"**Why would you? You were with her and I thought you liked her." I spat out. I had such a big mouth at times, I think I got it from Emmet.**

" **I missed you because…..I…..I…lo…never mind." he stuttered.**

**I stared at him, was he going to say I love you? My heart skipped a beat at the thought, but sunk back down into the empty hole, when he didn't say it. Alice was just lying. **

" **I knew Alice wasn't telling the truth. I knew it." I whispered to my self, but he heard.**

" **She lied? About what?" **

" **Nothing to important. Do you mind if I go to sleep, I'm really tired." He hesitated, his eyes scorching.**

**He hesitated. " Yer ok, just promise on thing." I nodded. " Don't run away. I'll miss you to much." I got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. **

**I sat their bewildered, what did he mean? I never have been the one to understand boys and Edward just made it worse. I laid back down and closed my eyes, hopefully I would not dream or talk in my sleep.**

**AN: Sorry another short one, but I am heaps sick and I am going to be updating as soon as I can because I am at home. I would update while I'm at school to. But the computers don't let us go on fan-fic. ****L**

**I love you all though and thank you for the review. It is getting close to an end. I know this chapter may be a bit boring, but the end will have an unexpected twist. You just don't know what to predict with me. Lol.**

**Anyways Review **

**AND PLEASE READ MY NEW STORY. **

**LOVING MY BEST FRIEND.**

**IT WILL MAKE YOU CRY!**


	12. Chapter 12

IT'S COMING TO AN END! READ FOR A LITTLE INFORMATION ON THE NEXT CHAPTER! :]

**AN: Hey, people. I bet you all wanna know when Edward is going to get the balls to tell Bella. Well it is going to happen in the last two or three chapters. Yes unfortunately, I am ending it in the next three or two chapters. **

**But don't give up on me yet, I have so many more ideas for stories, some for you JACOB fans ( A.K.A ME!) Or you EDWARD Fans. ( EDWARD IS ALSO MAD! ) **

**The last two chapters I am going to make as long as possible, so you will like it and finally what you will all be waiting for is going to happen. **

**But I'm going, to share something with you. Bella ends up in hospital :O how does that happen? What's going on? How can Bella end up in hospital? **

**Well, for me to know and you to find out. **

**Smile because I love you all and thank you so much for the reviews, I love you all and with out your inspiration I would have stopped typing it.**

**Thanks to everyone who wished I would get better, unfortunately I am still very sick and it is getting worse. But It won't stop me from ending this terrific story!**


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I just wrote the best Chapter. I bet you all would have loved it then my computer stuffed up. And **I'm like heaps pist at it now. I will try and make it like it was ok.**

CHAPTER 13

BPOV

We have been here for a week now and I have been begging Alice to not let me go tonight, because tonight was a formal dance, kind of thing, that happens every year. Alice has been out shopping this morning and I refused to go, so she bought me something to wear and told me I have to wear, though I have no idea what it looks like.

We are all sitting watching TV and I have tried to argue with Alice, about the ball. I really don't want to go, because I cant dance and I have no date.

Edward and Rachel walked through the door and I got up and began for the stairs. I couldn't stand being in the same room as Edward. Like yesterday, we were all having breakfast and I stormed out of the room, once Edward walked in. I didn't even finish my breakfast. Then I heard everyone yelling at Edward, something about telling her and not to make her jealous. Then I heard Edward say she was just a friend and their was no way he would date her. I sighed at the though.

I walked into the room, I was forced to share with Edward and walked onto the balcony, someone must have left the outside door open from downstairs, because I could everyone yelling at Edward again and I heard Rachel defend him. Young love how it makes me sick. I only want one person to love me back, but no its to hard.

Soon everyone began to make their way outside, they were talking about the dance. I think Rachel left because I couldn't hear her and normally she has the biggest mouth on the planet. I deicide I needed a swim so I sat up on the railing. My legs dangling in the air. You could proberly see them from downstairs.

Alice did. " HOLY CRAP BELLA! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Alice screamed.

I laughed. " Extreme sports, Honey!" I yelled back with pure joy. I stood up on the railing and pulled out my phone from my pocket. I deicide before I jump and scare the crap out of everyone I should call Jacob and tell him that my phone won't be working.

" Hey, Bells" He said, excieted.

" I am about to brake my phone so don't try to call." I said, with laughter.

He chuckled. " Ok, Guess what!" he seemed so excieted.

" What!" " I have a date for tonight, with this girl Renesme, she is funny, cute and perfect. Do you have a date?"

I sighed and tried to hide the sadness. " No, but that doesn't mean I can't dance, with every guy at the place." I laughed and he laughed with me. " Look gotta go, see you tonight."

I hung up and threw my phone into the water, I laughed. I don't know what seemed so funny, but tonight I was going to pack my bags and leave. I was also going to tell Charlie I enjoyed living with him, but I want to go to Jacksonville and get away from this madness.

I took a deep breath and was about to jump when two strong arms caught my waist. I sighed and turned around. I looked down not wanting to meet his gaze. Why did he have to be so good looking, so kind, so adorable, and a person you can't hate? I hoped off the railing and pushed him away from me.

He looked hurt and sad. " Why were you going to jump?"

" Extreme sports and it's only into the water." I said, I walked into the room and pulled out my duffel bag from under my bag. Forget leaving and not tell anyone. I'm packing now, I can't stand being near Edward and knowing he is going to the dance with Rachel, makes me want to cry. She is everything I am not.

I put my duffel bag on my bed and walked over to the wardrobe, I grabbed all my clothes. I didn't even care if they had hangers attached to them, I am leaving now! I was walking back over to my duffel bag and I noticed Edward was sitting on my bed, I hurried over to pack my things, but tripped. I dropped all my things on the ground and laid their. Everyone was watching me and I just sobbed and cried. I wanted to go home so badly.

Alice rushed to my side at once and helped me up and hugged my tightly. " Come on, Bella. You can stay with me and Jazzy." Alice supported me as I stubbled out the door, past everyone. I pulled out of Alice's grip and I ran. I ran to the only place I could go when I was upset, the only place I had happy memories of this place. The pier. I ran along the familiar trail and to the edge of the pier. I ran to the very edge and collapsed onto my knees. I was out of breath and crying. I loved Edward so much and I couldn't tell him and their was no way I could, because he has Rachel now.

I heard the annoying sound of footsteps from behind me, but I ignored them. It was going to be one of them and they were going to say you need to tell Edward and it will be ok. For sure it will be ok. I fell on the ground and cried and he didn't help me. What was I meant to do. Go up to him and kiss him and say I love you and the world will be ok and I won't cry for him again.

" Bella?" the familiar husky voice said.

I jumped up and hugged Jacob. " I'm sorry." I steeped away from him and looked down at my feet, embarrassed.

" It's ok, come here." Jacob held out his arms for me and I hugged him again. I looked up into his eyes and he must have grown taller. He began to lean down and I stood on the tip of my toes and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him with all the passion I had left, but it didn't fell right.

We broke away and stared into each others eyes and once again I apologised, " I'm sorry, that wasn't meant to happen…… I have to go." I ran past Jacob and he turned around, to see me running back to the house. I ran and I tripped a couple of times, but I caught my self and pushed my self faster. When I made it to the house, I hesitated at the door, they must have seen me or heard me, because Emmet opened the door for me, when I didn't knock.

" Better get in here, before Alice Brings the whole Make-up store with her down here." Emmet said, it was as if nothing had happen. He caught onto my expression and hugged me. " Bella, you can't leave not yet." I smiled and hugged my brother back. He was like a big teddy bear.

" Ok Emmet, better let me go. What's the time?" I said while walking around him.

He looked thoughtful for a minute. " three o'clock. Now get up stairs."

I walked to my doom and Alice heard me walk up the stairs, because she popped out of her room and ran towards me, she grabbed both my arms. Making it impossible to escape and dragged my to her room. She was already in her dress. It touched the ground and was plain white with a pick floral pattern on it.

When we walked to her room, Rosalie was in their, she was also in her dress. It was a plain black, strapless dress **(AN: like the one in the new moon trailer) **she stood their holding a lilac and blue dress up and it was beautiful. It had straps that went over the shoulders, it showed most of the cleavage, it was tight around the waist and just above the hip it flowed down. **( AN: dress is on profile or link is ****.com/photo/51308236/Formal_Ball_**** .)** once in the dress, Alice nor Rosalie let me have a look, they straight away fixed my hair and my make-up. Completely acting as if today never happened. The time was four o'clock, when the were finally done, Alice went into the other rooms to make sure the guys where done and then she all called us down stairs.

I trailed down behind Rosalie and once Rosalie was down stairs. No one took their Eyes off me, I almost tripped on the last step and Edward nearly ran to catch me, I blushed an looked down. I could help it. I pulled out of his grip and everyone was silent.

" I'm s s orry about the way I acted today. Can you all forgive me?" I stuttered.

" We already did." Alice said, kindly.

" Yer, Bells we can't stay made at you." Rosalie said

" Nar she's to kind." Emmet joked.

" Why would we be angry?" Jasper, smiled.

" thanks, I'm so glad you all…" I remembered Edward didn't say a thing. " I mean , nearly all of you forgive me." I said looking at Edward the whole time.

" Well, anyway. Lets go." Emmet said

" NO! I want everyone out on the balcony…Photos!" Alice squealed.

We all walked out onto the balcony, the sun was setting, making the light touch the glitter on my dress sparkle, yet again, everyone was staring. My cheeks warmed up and reddened. We got group photos and silly ones and then we got the couple photos. I sighed when Alice made me get a picture with Edward. He had his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder. I saw a quick flash and I was about to step away, when Alice told us to take another one.

" Edward, Bella, look into each others eye and I'll get a photo like that." Alice said.

We slightly change our position and I was looking into Edwards eyes, the endless pool of green. My heart quickened it's pace and it was silent. I don't even think I saw the flash. I just felt so right in Edward's arms.

" Hi, everyone. Are we ready to leave Edward?" I forcibly took my eyes away from Edward's and looked at Rachel. Her dress was degusting, it was a dark green, like vomit green and it was strapless. Alice covered her mouth with her hands and looked like she was about to vomit.

Rachel walked towards Edward and pushed me out of the way , she kissed him lightly and hugged him. " O, Ali get a picture of me and Eddie." She pouted. I was going to laugh, Alice looked as if she was going to explode into a million pieces and so did Edward. He just hated being called Eddie.

" Rachel, my name is not Ali, it's Alice and Edward's name isn't Eddie." Alice sneered. " And it looks like I'm out of film." Rachel glared at her. " _Alice_, it's a digital camera." Rachel hissed.

" My point exactly." Alice said cheekily.

Everyone tried to muffle their laughter, it was so funny. I couldn't help it and I laughed. Rachel turned and glared at me. " Wow, look what the granny dragged in." She was acting like such a bitch.

" Talk for you self!" Alice exploded. " how dare you say that about Bella! Look what you are wearing! It looks like some one vomited on it!" Alice shouted.

" I don't care! Eddie likes it don't you honey?" Rachel said, sweetly. I was about to snap any second.

" Rach, my name is Edward and what you wearing looks ok."

" Looks ok?! It looks ok?! It looks better than what that slut, Bella, is wearing doesn't it?!" she snapped.

Edward looked at me apologetically. " Of course you are the most beautiful lady here." my heart shattered into a million pieces, everyone was angry and was about to lose it and I was on the verge of crying my eyes out. He choose her over me. I held in the tears knowing if I cry my make-up will run.

' Aww, thank you Edward." She kissed him again, except it was longer and she looked like she was eating him alive. His eyes where open the whole time, he looked shocked and the noise coming from them. Eww! Rachel began to moan against his lips and she pushed him against the railing. I walked into the house. I couldn't stand it. It was so digesting.

Everyone soon followed after me, leaving the happy couple out their. Soon they came back in and everyone asked impatiently if they were ready. Edward couldn't take his eyes off me, although, he was holding hands with his _girlfriend. _

" lets go now." Alice said, grumpily.

We all got in Emmet's jeep and I some how ended up being sat up with Rachel and Edward. I really don't want to know how the tonight will end, because it won't end well.

**AN: Omg look at Bella's dress I so want it. I get to were dresses like that all the time. But I want that dress. Lol.**

**Anyway, Rachel is pretty full of it and you got a long chapter. I think I'm going to put another Edward POV in their. Love you all and hope you review **

**Xxx Katie xxX**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Ok, I understand the kiss with Jake and Bella was kinda wired, but it is just to prove that Jake still wants Bella. And if you did read Bella though it felt all wrong. So their was no sparks and nothing compared to the kiss Edward and Bella had.**

**REVIEW!**

**Xxx Katie xxX**

CHAPTER 14

BPOV

Emmet was driving, while talking about god knows what. I looked out the window and watched the scenery past the window. Alice kicked my chair and I turned around, to face her. What could the little annoying pixie possibly want know?

"Bella," Alice whispered. " Sit up properly, other wise you will wrinkle your dress."

I rolled my eyes and did as she said, but once I felt the pixies gaze fall off me, I slouched down into a more comfortable position. Edward shifted in his position and his hand brushed along my arm. I felt like electricity shot up my veins and causing me to shiver.

Edward looked at me apologetically. " Sorry." he said.

" No, I'm fine. I…."

I was cut off by Rachel. " Bella, don't you dare flirt with my Eddie. Are you ok honey bugs?" Eww! I wanted to vomit. Edward just ignored her and she seemed pretty pissed off by that. She seemed so nice, but now she is just a total bitch. I think it's because she knows I like Edward and she is one of those people to rub it in your face when you lose the only thing you want. I sighed.

We got their just in time and I jumped out of the car, as if their was no oxygen in their, as if I couldn't breath. Which was true when I'm to close to Edward I can't handle it.

When I stubbled out of the car and nearly fell from jumping, but luckily some one was their to catch me. I looked up into my hero's eyes and it was Jacob. I didn't want to talk to him after the kiss. It was a spur of the moment thing, I didn't meant anything by it. But he obviously didn't see that.

" Thank you. Look about the kiss…." before I could go on, his lips were on mine. I put my hands against his chest and lightly pushed him away.

" Bella, that kiss at the lake….that was something." He said, dreamily.

" No, Jacob, It wasn't. I'm sorry if you get the wrong feeling, but I'm not your date and I'm not in love with you and you know who I love and I just… I can't. I'm sorry." I said, apologetically.

Jacob ran his hand through his hair and looked at me. " Bella, he has Rachel now! Can't you see he doesn't want you!" I swallowed the lump in my throat and held in the tears. That hurt. I didn't even say goodbye to him, I just turned around and walked past everyone who was watching. Yes you guessed right, Edward and Rachel saw the whole thing. I saw Edward was about to run after me, but Rachel held him tight.

I entered the room, where the dance was being held. Not to mention I walked in Alone. It was spectacular, the light were changing colours, their was smoke coming from the smoke machines. Their were tables scattered everywhere, but their was a massive gap for where people could dance. Their was a DJ in the far back part of the hall and a refreshment table on both my left and right side. I saw doors to the back exit and it looked like their was a garden out their, but I wasn't ready to cheek that out yet.

I sat at the nearest table and yet the hardest table you could find, but knowing Alice she would proberly find it. Everyone seemed so happy, people were dancing and the music was roaring in your ears, It was completely crazy and joyful. At lest for them. I saw Alice approach the table, I knew she would find it. The others seemed to follow her and I put on a fake smile, not wanting to ruin everyone's night.

" Oi, Look at the dance floor." Alice squealed, while pointing in the direction of the dance floor. " Lets all go dance." I felt like a shadow, not even Alice noticed me now.

" Yer Eddie, dance with me." I rolled my eyes.

" Edward, this is Bella's favourite song and since she don't have a date…" she trailed off.

" Bella, would you like to dance?" Edward asked. He was such a gentle man.

" Actually this isn't my a favourite song, when it comes on I'll let you know." I smiled sweetly and watched how Rachel dragged Edward with her. Rosalie and Emmet sat down and I sighed, a little to loud.

I watched as the couples slow danced and kissed on the dance floor, I wished I had that with Edward. I watched how Rachel's arms were wrapped around Edwards neck, how Edwards hands were on her hips. I envied her, but I was to nice to be bitchy about it. I could tell it was dark outside, but the lights and the darkness in the hall made it impossible to notice.

" Bella, why did you turn down Edward?" Rosalie questioned.

I hesitated. I didn't know what to say. I was in love with Edward and I couldn't stand being near him. that's kind of confusing don't you think. " I don't know." I said honestly. " He has Rachel now, I'm sure they would be better off."

Rosalie sighed out of frustration. " Ok now I want everyone on the dance floor, I don't care if you don't have a partner." The DJ announced.

I got up and searched the crowd with someone to dance with, the only person was Jacob. I sighed and made my way over to Jake. I almost fell, but he caught me and the music started to play. He grabbed my hips and I draped my arms over his neck. I tried not to make eye contact, but I couldn't help it. I could never be mad at Jake.

" Bella, I'm sorry. It was wrong of me to kiss you. I though what happened at the lake earlier was something. I though you finally felt the same way I do." Jake mumbled.

I looked in his eyes and I felt guilty. " I'm sorry, I had no idea why I kissed you, but I felt no sparks or anything." I watched his emotion turn to pain. " I'm sorry."

" S'kay Bella. I just, I mean, we can still be friends right?" I laughed and he chuckled lightly.

Jacob was an ok dancer. I was the klutz and I kept on stepping on his feet, he would smile and say it was ok and that it didn't hurt…much. I blushed every time he would comment on how nice I looked and I liked how he seemed to drop the romantic act and treat me as if I was just a friend.

Soon the song came to an end and the DJ told us to switch partners. I ended up with Jasper. I smiled, I hardly ever talked to Jasper, but when I did he turned out to be the sweetest person alive. I understand why Alice likes him so much. Jasper and I were in traditional dance position and we began to move across the dance floor. We didn't talk much, but he said that I should tell Edward, I looked down and told him he has Rachel now and he wouldn't worry about me. He eventually gave up.

The song changed again and I ended up with Emmet, I laughed when I saw his expression. He was shocked. I guess I would to if I had to dance with me little sister, but I wasn't going to try anything on him. He was my brother. Emmet and I felt more comfortable in the same position as jasper and I were in. so we span around on the dance floor. I was laughing the whole time.

" Can you please stop laughing?" Emmet pleaded. " you make me seem like a bad dancer and people are looking."

I tried to muffle my laughter, but it came out as a small giggle. " Sorry, Em. Your face when you saw me was just so funny."

" Oh, yer? Are you going to tell Edward." I stoped frozen in my tracks when the music stopped. " here is you chance Bella, good luck."

I turned around to see Edward and the music already began to start and great! I have heard this song before it goes on for about 3 minutes. That's to much. Edward placed his hands on my hips, dragging me closer to him and I wrapped my arms around his neck. I looked into his eyes and the were full of emotion.

" Bella, I'm sorry about ear…." he started.

I interrupted him, I didn't want him to say sorry. " it's ok." we began to dance and we didn't speak until the song was almost finished.

" Bella, it's not ok, I don't love Rachel." He said, he seemed frustrated.

" who do you love then Edward?!" I said dropping my arms and slightly pushing him away.

He was hesitant. " Bella, I am in love you!" I stood their, frozen on the spot. I didn't even notice the music had stopped, all eyes were on us and Everyone was quite.

I was about to answer when Rachel appeared, out of no where, and dragged Edward away with her. They went out the glass doors and into the garden I chased after them, but lost sight in the darkness, the garden was beautiful and despite the light, I still couldn't find Edward. I needed to tell him, I needed to say it to him. Because I honestly do love him.

EPOV **( I was going to end the chapter right their, but I couldn't not when it gets better. Lol. You all hate Rachel don't you? Your about to hate her more!)**

Rachel grabbed my hand, she appeared out of now where and just at the wrong time. I was going to tell Rachel I didn't like her but she asked me to the dance and she said no one had asked her. I couldn't say no. but she had no right to take me away from Bella, Rachel dragged me around the garden, until she found a tree.

She pushed me against and kissed me. " Edward, what was all that?" she sneered.

" Nothing, you don't have to worry." I said, honestly. It was none of her business. She would find out soon enough anyway.

" Edward, how can you say that?!" she snapped. " How could you love that revolting piece of crap?! Edward I have been trying to prove my love for you! Can't you see that! If you don't say those three words, you won't wake up tomorrow."

I inhaled and unsteady breath of air, was she seriously threatening my life? " Rachel…I…I… L…love you."

She reached up to kiss me and I turned my head so she wouldn't reach my lips and that's when I saw Bella, she had heard the whole part, well just when I told Rachel I loved her. Which I don't. I saw Bella start to cry and the she began to run. My heart dropped. I pushed Rachel off me, but she grabbed my hand. " don't you dare come near me! Stay away from me!" I hissed.

I ran back to the hall and I searched for Emmet

I found him dancing with Rosalie. " Emmet, have you seen Bella?"

Emmet let go of Rosalie and looked at me and Rosalie glared at me. " Dude, you upset her big time. She grabbed the keys off me and took off."

" Shit! Em, why didn't you stop her?" Emmet shrugged his shoulders. I looked at him ,annoyed, and I had no where to go. I had lost Bella for good now. No doubt she was going back to the cabin to pack her things. Then she would leave and then I would try to apologies, but would she accept?

BPOV

I was walking and I finally found them, but what I heard from Edward was completely different from what he said to me. "Rachel…I…I… L…love you." He said.

I stopped in my tracks and I saw Edward look up at me. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I ran. I ran faster then I could ever run. I opened the glass door and scanned the room for Emmet, he would have the keys. I found him sitting over at the table, with the rest. This wasn't going to be easy. And I bet you I looked terrible, considering my make-up was running. Everyone looked up at me, shocked. I cried even harder. I had to leave and I was going to do it.

Alice stood up and walked to me. " Bella, what's wrong?" She asked so kindly.

" I have to go, I'll be back ok. I'm going back to the cabin and going to fix my self up." I sobbed. I lied to them and they were soon going to know, but I had to leave I couldn't stay here. I hugged Alice.

" Bella, do you want us to come with you?" Rosalie asked.

I shook my head. " I need to be alone for a while ok." I think they all got the picture and Emmet handed me the keys. I hugged him and kissed his cheek before leaving everyone. Once out the main door, I ran to the jeep, crying harder than ever.

I got in the drivers seat and forced the key in, I pressed my foot down and drove off. I couldn't see properly, but I was on the main road and driving back towards Forks. I was crying so much and every time I though of Edward it got worse. I was on the road one second and then I was on a bumpy road, I cleared my eyes to see, but I blanked out and pained soared through my body.

**AN: OMG what has happened to Bella? One of my friends ( Older sister more like it lol ) read the story and she calls me Bella, she says I'm to much like the character from the book. Lol. Anyway I hate Rachel don't you all hate her!**

**Xxx Katie xxX**


	15. Chapter 15

AN: Yer it's a definite I hate Rachel. But I love Jacob and Omg ( TAYLOR LAUTNER I DREAM CAN BE HIS MRS LOL) I wish. Anyway this is either the last chapter or the chapter after that. This story has turned out completely different to the way I planned it lol. In my original plain the weren't going on a holiday. :P.

I hope you liked that last chapter and I love all your comment and reviews. I jump up and down in my seat practically when I get a review lol. I should lay of the sugar!

Enjoy the chapter. And review!

Xxx Katie xxX

CHAPTER 15

EPOV

**We have been in the waiting room for two hours now, they wouldn't let us see her. I needed to see her to comfort her, I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her I loved her. I never meant a word I said to Rachel. I hoped Bella would understand. I felt the tension in the room grow as the seconds ticked by. Carlisle had told us he was looking after Bella and would let us know when we could see her.**

**I held my breath as Carlisle walked in the waiting room. He seemed to have something on his mind. I immediately got up and walked to him. He held Bella's chart in one hand. I felt Alice place a comforting hand on my shoulder, but I shock it off. I was to nervous I had to know if she was ok, if she was breathing.**

**Carlisle sucked in a breath of air. " Bella is unconscious at the moment. You can go see her now, but if she wakes she must remain clam, because she may be very confused." He paused, before looking at me. " Edward, may I talk with you in private? The rest of you may go to her room." **

**They all did as Carlisle said and I looked at him confused, but he just sighed and looked at me. " Edward, we had to give her medication to keep her sedated. She went into shook, when she first woke up and she started to cry. I hope you don't have anything to do with this, son." I looked at him, his eyes full of concern.**

**I sighed in defeat, I was going to have tell my father what happened sooner or later. " Bella got upset and she ran off. Apparently she was very distressed. I guess that's when she hit the tree." **

**Carlisle patted my back, in a motion to comfort me. " It's not your fault and I can see you are blaming yourself. Son, go see her." I did as he said and walked down the white halls, to Bella's room. I was hesitant, I wasn't sure if she was awake or asleep. I walked in and she was sleeping peacefully, the monitor beeping in the Conner. Alice and Jasper were sitting on the lounge, Rosalie and Emmet manage to fit on the one comforter, leaving me sitting on the uncomfortable plastic chair. I took the seat and held Bella's hand trying to be careful of the IV. She was so beautiful, I never was meant to stuff up. **

**I looked over to Alice, who tried to muffle her sobs, she was rather shaken up about Bella. I couldn't blame her, I was too. But I wasn't crying I can hold it together. I looked over to where Rosalie and Emmet were, Emmet was asleep and lightly snoring. **

**Rosalie was first to brake the thoughtful silence. " Jazz, we should go home. We'll drop off Alice and Edward you should come to, you can't stay here." **

**I looked at Rosalie, she could be so annoying sometimes. " You, guys go. I'll see you tomorrow." **

**Alice gave me a hug before leaving me, I stayed up most of the night and watched the angel sleep. I wanted her to be in my arms, but I was ok with holding her hand at the moment, I sighed and gave into my dropping eyelids and went to sleep. Before I went to sleep though I was thinking of how Bella would smile, how she would laugh, her brown eyes glittering in the moon light. The list could go on for ever and ever, but I let myself sleep. **

_**A weak later**_

Bella, was still sedated and I was finally pressured to go home, I arrived at the hospital with flowers, for Bella. I walked up to her room and the sunlight was coming from the window. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and Emmet were already their, I quietly walked into the room and they were whispering amongst them self's.

" Edward." Alice whispered. " I'll put the flowers in a vase." I handed Alice's the flowers and went to take my usual spot. I took Bella's hand again, but this time something seemed different. The monitor began to beep faster and her eyes fluttered open. Bella's gaze fell on me and She pulled her hand away from mine, like she got and electric shook.

She started to move across her bed, so she was on the other side of the bed and tried to get as far as away from me as possible. She looked at me her eyes filled with horror. " stay away from me." He weak voice commanded. I looked at her and I wanted to cry. She was scared of me. She didn't want me. He heart monitor was beeping like crazy. She began to sob and every time I would reach out to try and comfort her she would go pale and wouldn't move. I looked her at with almost pleading eyes, but she was so scared….no she was horrified.

"Edward." it came from Emmet. " I think you should leave, your scaring her."

I reluctantly left the room and I leaned my back against the wall and slid down. I felt a stab of pain run thought my shattered heart. She was scared of me she didn't want me. I got up and walked out of the hospital. I loved her so much and she was scared of me. She didn't love me. I wanted to prove to her how I felt, but Emmet would proberly never want to talk to me again and would protect Bella. I had no chance.

**BPOV**

I laid in a bed and I could hardly move, some one was holding my hand and I heard this crazy beeping sound. I instantly remembered what had happened. I had crashed into a tree. I had been in a car accident. My eyes fluttered open and I meet Edwards gaze. He was holding my hand and I instantly pulled away, as if he was electrocuting me. I shifted my body so I was as far away from Edward as possible. He hurt me so much, I am here because of him.

" Stay away from me." I commanded in my weak voice, thick with sleep. He looked as if he was about to cry. I don't care he hurt me so much I love him so much and that's why I ran. He made many attempts to grab me hand or to reach out to comfort me. I froze on the spot every time Edwards hand came to mine.

I brang my knees up to my chest and began to sob. I love him. But I was so scared, he said he loved me, that he wanted me. He said those three words and I though he meant them and it was all a joke. All the memories came flooding into my mind. Piercing my heart every time Rachel and Edward would pop up.

"Edward, I think you should leave, your scaring her." Emmet said, slowly. Edward seemed reluctant, but soon left the room and I began to cry harder. Emmet hugged me. " Alice and Rose, can you please find Carlisle."

" Em, did I hurt any one?" I sobbed.

" Shhhhhh, it's alright, calm down. Your in shock." Emmet said, sweetly.

" I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean it. I'm so-sorry." I stuttered.

Emmet slowly rocked us back and fourth, the monitor seemed to go back to its normally pace and Emmet told me to lie down. I did as he told me and I tried to relax as much as possible. I couldn't help but think of Edward, I still loved him. The way he looked at me when he lift pained me. I have never seen him like that before. But I didn't want to dwell on the fact I broke his heart, because he broke mine and I am literally in hospital.

" Em… Where is char-dad?" I still wasn't use to calling Charlie dad, but I guess Emmet didn't mind, because he never made fun of me. I loved Emmet for that.

He sighed. " He had to go to work… Bella, are you sure you are ok? Are you going to tell us about why you were so scared of Edward? It is going to be a little strange to be around him now." Emmet said.

I looked at him, I know this was going to be hard, but he had to know. " Emmet, I will tell you what happened once I get out of this hospital. As for you and Edward, you can still be friends. I don't mind, I will come to visit all the time." Emmet looked at me like I was going crazy.

" Visit?" he repeated.

" Em, I can't stay here. I'm going to go to Florida and live with mum. I know we have great memories and you won't want me to go and don't blame Edward." It hurt just as much to say his name as it was to think it. But I went on without pausing. " I love you and you're the best big brother I could ever wish for, I will miss you."

He looked at me bewildered. " your serious aren't you? I can't change you mind?" I shook my head. No. their was nothing he could do, unfortunately, this was the only way I could think of to make everything better and if I had to hurt the people I loved to replace it with happiness I will. It doesn't exactly make sense, but it's the only way I can put it.

" Sorry, Em. Just promise me one thing?"

" Anything." he whispered.

I bit down on my lip. " Don't tell Edward."

The rest of the day past in a blur. Dr. Carlisle cheeked up on me and said I could leave tonight after the tests. When I had the test done, I stayed at the hospital just in case and then around nine o'clock they finally let me leave. Emmet was with me the whole way, he kept holding my hand and told me it would be ok. Edward never came back, so I guessed he was with Rachel. Sigh. We drove back to my house, where Alice was throwing a little "welcome home Bella" party. Everyone was their; Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmet, Charlie. Almost everyone, Edward didn't come, so I knew that he was with Rachel then.

" We're Glad your back Bell's." We were having a late night dinner and everyone was laughing and having a good joke, everyone but me. My mind wouldn't stop going back to Edward. I love him and I want him to know, I have never told him. Oh well, I was leaving in a couple of days anyway.

" I'm glad to be back." I said. " but, as you know I am leaving and I will miss you all." the table was quite and I sat back down. I was going to miss this; The rainy weather, The smile on everybody's faces, my brother, Alice's shopping craziness, ( no matter how much I hate it.) Rosalie and Jasper, Esme and Carlisle and most of all Edward.

" You don't have to leave Bells." Charlie said.

" I know and I want you all to do me a favour and not tell Edward please." Everyone looked at me, confused at first, but they all nodded in agreement and the night went on.

**AN: Did you cry? I did I was like Omg how can Bella do that? Lol and I know I'm the author I have some good news. I am thinking of doing a sequel! What do you guys think? I would love to know your suggestions. And you opinion if you think I should do a sequel.**

**Hope you're a second from reviewing.**

**Love ya all.**

**Review **

**Xxx Katie xxX**


	16. Chapter 16

_**AN: OMG you all wanted a sequel so her ya gonna get one. Lol yayayayayayayay! Aren't you all so happy. I can't believe you all held in their for me and you will cry I think at this chapter took me a whole day to get it right, but I love you all and you all deserve a sequel!**_

_**Love ya all.**_

_**Review **_

_**Xxx Katie xxX**_

**Chapter 16. The last chapter.**

**BPOV**

I woke up early today. I stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. I had a quick shower, the water felt warm and relaxing on my skin. The best thing about having a shower or being in the rain is, no one can tell you are crying your eyes out. Yes, I am crying. It's just I'm going to miss everyone. I got out of the shower and dried myself off. I put on the clothes I laid out for myself and got dressed. By this time I manage to stop crying. I didn't want them to think I didn't want this.

I was surprised when I saw nearly the whole Cullen family in my kitchen and dinning room. Esme and Carlisle were cooking, Alice was buttering toast. Emmet was purring a drink for himself and Jasper and Rosalie, I have no idea what they were doing here. They all stoped hen I walked in tears forming in their eyes. They all tried to convince me to stay and told me that whatever Edward did wasn't my fault and I could still stay. But I really wanted to leave and go live with my mum for a while. Their I can escape this craziness.

Alice was the first one to brake the silence that filled the room. " Your proberly thinking, what are all these crazy people doing in my kitchen and why hasn't my dad stoped them." she lightly laughed, but her tone a grave. " We're here to see you off, we - well, I can't leave you without a hug and I want to say my final goodbye at the airport."

I walked over to her and gave her the biggest hug, she lightly sobbed into my shirt. She was so sweet and I was leaving my best friend, for what? Nothing, was losing Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmet to absolutely nothing, but it's to late to hold back now, you can only go further in life. No matter how hurt you get.

" I'm sorry, Bella. It's j-just, I'm g-gonna m-m-miss ya." Alice sobbed.

" Alice, it's ok, really. I will call everyday and I will visit nearly every weekend. I don't care about the coast." I said, truthfully. She pulled away and smiled, I hadn't noticed everyone was watching Alice have a brake down. She started to butter the toast again, but she was still crying and it pained me to see everyone so upset.

I sighed, no one was going to smile at all today. We all had breakfast, it was quite, hardly anyone spoke. I guess it was because they didn't want to say anything to each other, because they were scared it would upset some one. We ate slowly, but the time flew by and before I new it I was in the car, the Cullen's and the Hale's tagging along to say their final goodbyes.

" Sure am going to miss you .Bells" Charlie said, while driving along the freeway to the Seattle airport.

Emmet was quite. " Yer, I'll miss you to…Em, are you going to say another word? you haven't talked to me at all today and we are nearly their."

" Bella, you can't leave. I will miss you to much and you can't leave, you just can't. this will stuff up everything, Alice isn't smiling, Jasper is upset because your leaving and he hates everyone being all emotional, And most of all Rosalie wants us to re-think our relationship, because I have been so upset. You can't go." I sat their shocked, after hearing Emmet's word's. he had never been this emotional. I couldn't think back now, I was going to do it, I am going to get on that plane and never come back.

" I love you Em." He let a tear from his eye escape and I have to mention, I have never seen my brother cry before. This was new, but I felt sorry for him. I was hurting everyone around me.

" I love you to, Belly." I smiled and now it was my time to cry. He called me by my old nick name. he was so sweet. I remember when he gave it to me too, I was crying and he started tickling my stomach, because he found out it was my week spot. He was only making it harder for us. For everyone.

We arrived at the airport and I tried not to dwell on the fact I was lying to everyone about coming back. It wasn't all a lie, what I meant was, I'm not going to come back as often as I said I would. I got out of the car and hugged everyone for the last time and said goodbye.

" Call me, any fashion emergency I will fly over and help you shop." I laughed under the tears. Alice always about shopping. We finally let go and I turned. I held my breath as I looked at the entrance to the airport. I have never though it would be this hard to take a couple of steps. I dropped my luggage and quickly ran back to give everyone for a quick hug. I finally let go of them and ran to get my luggage and head off. Every step I took pained me. every breath I took was agonizing, I would miss forks and my Brother and Charlie and Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and most of all him.

**EPOV**

I woke up and I felt lonely. I felt like a part of me was missing. Something was different and something was going to happen, I just don't know what. I groaned and rolled over, Alice had finally moved out. Was that why I was so lonely? I groaned again and tried to go back to sleep, but I only had on thing on my mind and that was Bella. I needed to call her. Would she be awake? Of course she would, it's ten o'clock.

I jumped out of bed and ran downstairs. I was sick of mopping around and I needed to talk to Bella, I needed to look at her brown eyes, the way she would blush… the list could go on, but I searched frantically for the house phone. Instead I found a note on the table.

_Dear Edward _

_We have gone out for breakfast, you were fast asleep and we did not want to wake you ,sweetheart._

_Love Esme._

I kept looking for the phone, until some one burst thought the front door. I walked out of the kitchen and I saw Alice come through the front door. She looked like she had been crying and her hair was messed up. She looked like a true mad women. I sighed she was going to yell at me and I would be in a lot of crap and I proberly don't know what did.

" Edward! Come on get in the car now! You have to stop her, you have to stop her!" She screamed. Yer I was right I have know idea what I have done. " Edward! Bella is at the airport! She is about to leave! And you can't let her!"

My heart sunk, she was leaving had I really caused her that much pain, that she wants to leave me. Before I could think, I ran to Alice and grabbed her keys out of her hand.

" Good luck! Edward make her come back." Alice whispered the last part.

I ran to Alice's car and got in. I was going well over the speed limit and I didn't care. I had to stop Bella. I sped past all the cars on the highway, ignoring the beeping and the horns going off at me. I prayed with all my might, that her plane would be delayed. Just to spare me a little time to talk to her. My mind had all these thoughts. What if I didn't make it…. NO! I couldn't think like that, I would make it and I would tell her I loved her.

When I made it to the airport, I parked in an illegal space, but I couldn't care less. I jumped out of the car and ran to the ticket desk and I bought any random ticket, I was so glad I had my passport in one of my pockets. I have no idea how it got their, it just did. I flew past security and I was so glad to hear Bella's plane was delayed ten minutes. That would give me enough time. I finally found her sitting in one of the rows in a blue chair, lightly sobbing.

" Bella?" Her head shot up as I walked over to her. She jumped up from her chair and nearly ran the small distance to me. I raped my arms around her and I felt safe. " Bella, you can't go!"

" Why not?"

I took a deep breath. " Because I'm in love with you and you are everything to me and you can't leave." she reached up on the tip of her toes and kissed me, it was so passionate and so powerful I forgot people were watching. I kissed her with meaning and she finally pulled away, her eyes dazzling me.

" Edward, I love you." the words I have so longing to hear and she said them, so sweetly. " But I know deep down I can find the will to stop, I have waited to long for you. You broke my heart and I can't trust you no more. Just know, I love you." she said, strongly. I could tell she was trying not to cry.

"Flight to Florida, now boarding." The announcer said.

" Duty calls." she reached up on the tip of her toes once more and lightly pecked my lips. " I love you." she whispered in my ear, before turning around and walking out of my life. I stood their frozen on the spot. I have lost her and she will never come back.

**BPOV**

As I turned around from him, I cried. I couldn't help it. I picked up my stuff and walked to the short line that was boarding. I didn't dare turn to look at Edward, I knew he would be staring at me. As I walked down that long hall to the plane, I couldn't help but think. _I was walking out of his life for ever._

_**AN: AHHHHHHHHHHH! Lol. Ok now there is a sequel. I bet you are all hungry for more lol. If I can I will post the new story up by tonight.**_

_**Love you all **_

_**Review! **_


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: if you want to know if that is the end. It isn't. there is a sequel and I have already wrote 3 chapters to it. The name is **

**Brothers best friend 2 : Your back?!**

**I know you may know this but for those of you who don't I want you to read it and know that Bella and Edward will end up together and this time differently. I bet you will be happy. **

**Anyways please read. **

**Love from you Katiee **

**lol**


End file.
